


Injustice: Scars 不义联盟：伤疤

by Chialin



Series: 不义 [2]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialin/pseuds/Chialin
Summary: 《不义联盟》的故事之后，布鲁斯和克拉克努力接受发生的一切，他们需要重建他们之间摇摇欲坠的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Injustice: Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945166) by [Evilpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie). 



> 和 @Lukeer 合作完成

第一章  
翻译：Lukeer  
警告

这个故事发生在《不义联盟》事后不久。

 

 

 

正文

6.19更新  
“用这个能把它藏起来，先生。”

在他面前塑料桌面上放着一堆涂料为肉色的色调明亮的东西。那易容工具包倒扣在中间。化妆品溢出来，形成五颜六色的色斑……就像慢慢干燥的鲜血。剪刀、胶水、不同型号的笔刷分布凌乱。

“至少它能让我们坚持到，找到一个更持久的选项为止。”

布鲁斯绷紧了他的下巴，手指向下滑过他的右脸颊；从他的眼角一直滑到下颚。他能摸到那个伤疤组织的突起——那个弯曲变形、水肿起疱的S——在他伪装的第二层皮肤之下。

“那之前，布鲁斯少爷，我请求您放下您的手，参加任何您或许会享受的聚会——在安全范围内。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。” 

“无足挂齿，先生。”阿尔弗雷德抬起布鲁斯的下巴，一边欣赏着他的作品，一边说，“当然啦，蒙头面罩的摩擦力对塑料来说可是一场灾难。我们应该考虑考虑，设计设计，做一些调整。也许一个全脸面具会更好。但是，布鲁斯·韦恩应该能摇晃到今晚的慈善舞会去，不带……”

“不。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉：“先生？”

“我不想改变面罩的样式。”

“但是……先生……”

布鲁斯站起来，推开吃惊的男管家，大步跨向紧贴在洞里墙边的电脑。他的标志在相邻的屏幕里发出高声警报；锯齿形的黑色翅膀因为战斗而展开，尖耳朵在头上加冕，身体隐藏在宽大的翅膀里。这标志盘踞在他头顶，就像一位国王正倨傲的审视着他的行动。

无能。

他一直一点用也没有。他只是一个空洞而破碎的、男人的外壳。一个集合了在犯罪小巷里被摧毁的小男孩留下的碎片的躯壳。过去，他是那么没用，然后——他太弱了无法救下他的父母——现在他依然如此无能。他太弱了没法从超人手里救下他自己。他太弱了，他甚至没法战斗。

“如果你想这样，我们就得把这个伤疤暴露在……”

“烙印。这是一个烙印。” 

“是的，嗯，也许它就是吧，但这没有任何理由……”

“也没有任何理由去隐藏它，阿尔弗雷德。”

他没有理由隐藏起这个事实。这来自于他的失败。来自于他的无能。这并不来源于他露出他真实的面孔的时候。不是在他让他伪装的布鲁斯·韦恩的脆弱碎片打着大大的哈欠的时候；大得足以容纳那个在血淋淋的珍珠在他身周落下时终于发出尖叫的小男孩；大得足以容纳裂得像他内心深坑一般的，他的失败、他的脆弱、他的缺点；大得足以容纳那只用爪子抓着一直爬上表面的蝙蝠。黑暗。原始。愤怒。

“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德慢慢靠近，“我讨厌说得这么直白，但是你要怎么处理另一个世界发生的事情，先生？”

布鲁斯瞪着屏幕。那个死气沉沉的蝙蝠标志俯视着他。

“我知道……面对它，不是一件容易的事。老天知道，我不能想象我遇到这种事。但我在一些非常黑暗的地方看到过你。那些我判定最好别再去第二次的地方。”

“我很好。”冰冷。坚硬。漠视。

管家抱着双臂，坚持不让步。“我不想去怀疑这么一个坚定、理性、可靠的陈述，”他继续说，“但是杰森去世之后，你也是这么讲的。然后我眼睁睁地看着你迷失，先生。我不想让历史重演。”阿尔弗雷德的话轻柔而令人安心，但沉默仍在继续：“如果你需要我，我就在这儿，布鲁斯少爷。那些男孩们也是。请别忘记我们。”

布鲁斯没有回答。

“舞会九点开始，少爷。”管家顿了一下，又说，“这次是韦恩慈善基金会举办的活动，我很怀疑你能不被察觉的逃脱这场折磨。”又一个停顿，“十点钟我会开车来。你的衣服都放在你的床上了。”

他走了。

脚步声在洞穴壁上回荡，混着离去的脚步，向上，进入了庄园深处。然后，这里只剩下显示器的嗡鸣，它们在等着他下达命令；黑色的翅膀标志横穿过一片白色。他抓了抓他的脸。

没用。

他太没用了所以救不下他的父母，太没用了所以拯救不了他的城市，他太没用了所以没法从超人手里救下他自己。

破烂。

他整个都碎了。他的躯壳碎成了尖锐的残渣。紧紧地拉着他。拉得那么紧。在黑暗、痛苦、愤怒里，煎熬、打滚、咆哮，在他的内心里。从空洞的面具射过来的指责目光远比洞穴更深。饥渴。疼痛。羞辱。

虚伪。

就像玫瑰丛里凋谢的花骨朵，破损的花瓣层层凋落后，露出了蠕虫缠绕的中心。那么虚弱。那么容易损坏。那么容易毁灭。受制。在几天内就成为了恳求而无价值的木偶。

男娼。

他用力抓着他的脸。刮开。扯破。撕裂。撕开那层假皮肤。撕开那层完美漂亮的谎言，让刻进他皮肤的红色干枯烙印露出来。那个另一个世界的超人留下的标记；一份残酷的宣布，宣布了所有权，宣布了惩罚，宣布了施虐的爱。一块伤疤。一个烙印。一时心血来潮就铭刻在他的肉体上。造就永恒。

它会留到永远。他经受过足够的伤疤，知道哪些会永远存在。知道无论何时只要他照照镜子，就能看到那一直存在的结疤了的超人的签名。不可避免，无法拒绝，这是他失败的证据。他无能的证据。

他从电脑前逃开了，从全然愤怒的镜子前逃开了，走下台阶，堕入洞穴的黑暗中。黑暗。阴影。安全。他走在熟悉的道路上，关掉了灯。在黑暗中什么都看不到。黑暗保护着他。他走到储物柜前，伸手拿起了面具，然后将它穿上。一把扯下在他头顶的，怒目而视的职责的蝙蝠脸，爬进了蝙蝠车里。开走了。

带着躲避捕食者的猎物的急迫，开走了。

带着狩猎的急迫。

可怕的。

愤怒的。

痛苦的。

没关系。一切都没有关系。只是疼。屈辱。毁坏。记忆中模糊水晶里那繁华的都市。红眼睛。疼痛。无能。身体的背叛。思想的背叛。岁月。自我意识、理解、几处骨折撕裂、失眠的岁月。蜷缩在浴室的角落里。被紧紧压在冰冷的地板上。一张床垫。一具不屈服的，急迫的，身体。

无所谓。无意义。无变化。

7.4更新  
（警告，警告，以下有一波BG（老爷X猫女）来袭，包含NC17部分，不能接受的童鞋请自行绕道。除却这部分，猫女姐姐将不再正式出场（如果译者没记错的话））  
仪表盘发出闪光。阿尔弗雷德在试着联络他。

他停下了车。在娱乐会所的边缘发现了一个瞭望台，随后他迅速切入了警局和其他五个最常用的私人无线电通讯频道。一起被称为家庭暴力事件。一些在变异帮派里的没有经过证实的报道。一个大概是超市抢劫犯的家伙被已经结过帐的小姐枪杀了。在平台下方的那个男的试着贩卖毒品。

这是根导火索。

布鲁斯裹紧他的披风，肌肉绷紧，沉默着落到那个贩毒的身后。他等待着，等着那家伙读懂他的客户脸上惊恐的表情，等着他转身，等着必然会有的反射性的攻击。他打过来时布鲁斯抓住了那判断错误的反抗，打断了那家伙的指关节。

“谁给你供货的？”

“码、码头东区的唐、唐人街，”那家伙结结巴巴地说，捂着受伤的手。

“谁？”

“一个叫皮特的家伙。他……他说他给企鹅人工作。然后呃……这是真的我发誓！别！”

“说！”

“他……他说那只鸟会保护我们。只要我们出点钱他会保证我们的安全。不留线索。没有痕迹。我们一定是安全的。他说我们会安全的！”

他喊出的话在五颜六色的摊位和阴暗的长椅边上弹来弹去。阿尔弗雷德发出的没得到回复的信号在他耳边嗡嗡作响，同时还有一份被静电干扰的关于拦劫的警方报告，以及两个玩着对讲机的孩子咯咯的笑声。

“这里没有安全这种东西。”

他把那家伙打晕过去，从他的口袋里扯出毒品，找出一只钱包，然后检查ID卡。如果需要，他能够再一次找到他。但他认为他不会再犯。那家伙的手能够痊愈。但他会一直害怕。

但是布鲁斯……那只蝙蝠……他需要更多。

码头。

三小时后他在唐人街边缘的一栋公寓里发现了皮特。那儿散发着老旧的烟和性味儿。行李箱里塞满了街道级别（street grade）的海洛因，它们被包在旧报纸条里。钱飞舞在用空调调节的空气中。皮特躺在地板上的血泊中。他的前额塌了下去。失去领头。

更多。他需要更多。

他原路返回城市的中心，发现一幢建筑的边沿有一个小点。很小一部分的他察觉到阿尔弗雷德不再试着联系上他。另一部分的他

“我的，”赛琳娜柔声说，“你看上去度过了一个粗暴的夜晚。”

布鲁斯转身。猫女站在屋顶边缘，随意地把玩粉色的钻石项链，抚摸着一只躺在她膝上的猫，那是她的盟友。

“我得说，这是其中的一个晚上，”她继续轻柔地说，“一个一切事情似乎都没有按照想象发展的晚上。为什么呢，我让我自己出席了布鲁斯·韦恩的慈善舞会，希望得到一个吻，或一块宝石，由那个男人亲手给我。”她悲伤地叹了口气，“他一定是生病了，可怜的乖乖，不能出席他自己的派对了。我是那么期待啊。我只想偷到那些少得可怜的东西。”她把项链转过来，它在月光之下闪闪发亮，“真漂亮，当然了，但是我怕这太轻易得到了。我怀疑那女人现在才注意到项链失踪了。真没挑战……为什么呢，它们还不如河里的岩石。”

他走向她。

她飞快地把猫从膝盖上放下，提踵起立。绿眼睛锁住了他；盯紧了他，眼神赤裸、谨慎、评估。她盯着他就像他是某个威胁人物。某个壮汉。某个强权者。

“这真稀奇，”她继续说，一边盯着一边慢慢走向他，“布鲁斯·韦恩为什么错过了他自己举办的狂欢？还有，说一个完全无关的话题，”她扬起一个闪烁的笑容，“我为什么能在如此无聊的夜晚找到像这样的一只正在潜行的蝙蝠？”

现在她已经靠得很近了。近到能够伸出手指，沿着他肩膀的线条一路轻打。近到他能嗅到她身上温和的茉莉香水味。近到能看清她的绿眼睛，那双眼看着他，就像某个强权者，炽热得就像那个氪星人。

“你在找又老又小的我吗？”

他抓住了她的胳膊，把她推到身后的一个广告牌上，他的唇压向了她。她在他野蛮掠夺的亲吻下呻吟，用另一只手钩住了他的脖子，让他更用力得靠近她。

超人把他压在冰冷的地板上的记忆猛地出现，他狂暴地与之搏斗，控制住了自己。沉醉其中。深陷其中。迷失其中。

试着忽略在他脑海后面低语的阴暗话语。试着忽略假设他没有弱点的承诺。试着忽略他的失败。试着忽略潜伏在他脑海深处的记忆里的那双红眼睛。假装自己强大。假装自己完整。假装自己有力。

他磨蹭地把嘴从她的唇上挪开，让他的拇指能够滑入她的制服领口里，滑入她的胸部之间，一直滑倒她的肚脐。他这样做了，他拉开了那根挑衅似的拉链，露出了她身上光滑白皙有力的肌肤。

“唔……”赛琳娜拱起身子对抗他的触摸，闪闪发亮的粉色钻石项链被随意扔到水泥地上，她的嘴唇滑过他的下巴，“终于。”

你能为了那条腰带，而做什么呢？

不。他咬紧牙关。赛琳娜。想想赛琳娜。

她的肌肤柔软，顺从，周围是曼妙而精疲力竭的肌肉。她的乳房就像她的唇；丰盈，粉红，以及温暖。她的乳头立起，在他手指的刮弄下变得坚硬，她的腿灵活而有力，缠在他的臀上，她的小口湿润，正欢迎着他的进入。他在她体内挺动，沉溺在一个饥渴的吻当中，分享她张口发出的欢愉，她半瞌眼睛下浓厚的欲望，以及她醉人的需求。

男娼。

她的舌在他的面具边缘滑动，穿过印在他脸颊上的暴露出的烙印一角，覆上他的嘴唇。漫不经心地接受了变化。她说话时靠得很近。声音在他们共享的吻之中模糊不清。

“快点，”她说，“对，就是那里。对……啊哈……是的……”

他抓住她的臀，故意精确地强迫她左右摇晃。看着她的眼睛紧张地闭上，她的眉毛垂下，她的嘴长大，发出一声响亮而放荡的呻吟。这声呻吟里溶解了轻柔的暂时停顿了一下的叹息，因为他不再进入她。

他拔出时，她摘下了避孕套，他都不知道她是什么时候带上的，她挂着调皮的笑，随手将它扔到一边，沉下膝盖把他清理干净，用舌头画了一些小心挑衅的圈。他注意到她捡起钻石，隐约把它们塞进她的长靴里，随后她站起来，把制服的拉链拉回来，俯身向前再一次亲吻了他。

“你知道的，布鲁斯，”她低语，“我曾想象我爱着你。从无论我什么时候偷东西你都会来抓捕我来看……我们在玩一个漂亮的猫和老鼠的游戏。我想这意味着你也爱我。”她撤开脑袋，慢慢摇头，“我曾经假装有一天，你竭尽全力想要把我带去某个地方，某个即使是最大的红宝石也黯然失色的充满激情的地方。我曾是多么傻啊。”

“赛琳娜……”

“现在我知道了，”她的笑容狡黠，眼睛明亮，舌头调皮地压着微微张开的嘴里的牙齿，“我们分享的东西，远比爱要珍贵。”

他说不出话来。他觉得一阵晕眩，因为他意识到他正在失控。因为他意识到他从来就没有真正拥有过。无能。

“我们，亲爱的，分享这一刻。我们生命中简单微小的一刻。第一次见面时想象和真诚的一刻。”她眨眨眼，“浑身被皮革全然覆盖。哦，我可以欺骗自己爱上你，布鲁斯。我可以。但这绝不会跟现在一样美丽。因为，就像是钻石，此时它唯一珍贵的，就在于它如此小，如此漂亮，以及如此稀有。”

她放开了他，拿起了鞭子。

“赛琳娜。”

“就像一颗钻石，它唯一的价值就是这是个挑战。”她阔步走到建筑的一侧，走上了台阶，然后回头看他。她的眼神柔软了下来，“我能够爱你，布鲁斯。如果我想我可以为你俯首。”她撇唇，“但是你会去找另外一个。另一个棒的。另一个可以理解你眼里的黑暗的。另一个能够帮助你的。”她的鞭子轻击，穿过缝隙，勾住了另一幢建筑上的石像鬼，“我？我只是另一个恶棍。”她轻声说，“下次见，大男孩。”她像猫那样跃起，消失在哥谭夜晚灰暗空气的边缘。

他应该跟上她。

阻止她。

去她已经废弃的住址，把钻石用GCPD的纸包收集起来。

他没有这样做。

8.26更新  
与此相反，那刻他穿上了蝙蝠衣，抓起了他的抓钩枪，然后跳进了夜空里。他在建筑间悬荡，找到了一个他经常留意的地点；现在被翻新的属于莱克斯公司哥谭部门的旧ACE化学大楼的锯齿形边缘。他蹲在边缘，能够望见通向韦恩企业的主街，依然能看到湾海峡的码头；那码头就像手指指向了闪烁着冷漠亮光的阿克汉姆岛。

这里没有比那个他父母被枪杀的夜晚好上半点。

堕落腐烂。 

他的城市，堕落腐烂。 

但他太没用了，拯救不了他的城市。

还有赛琳娜……她看着他的面具，描画了一幅权利的蓝图。她用镶有利爪的手指抚摸他的伤疤，想象着刻上去会是什么样的力量。她把他拉过来，用有着不可战胜的魄力的想法玩弄他。和她在一起的那一瞬间，他能够假装他就是他。和她在一起的那一瞬间，他能够忘记。多么美好甜蜜的相遇。

“……已经被枪杀，他撞见了一个蒙面歹徒从绿色车辆上下来……”

他能看到这个。警笛闪动着红蓝光芒呼啸着追赶过去。伴随着呼啸，汽车冲过人行道，撞翻了一个报摊。那个自封超级罪犯的家伙兴奋的尖叫着，绿色小车侧滑（译者注）过主街道时，他从窗户口探出了身子。

（译者注：侧滑，又称侧向滑移。汽车在曲线部份行驶时，由于离心力引起车辆在横断面方向向曲线外侧滑移，或在倾斜路面上车辆受横向力作用而产生横向的向下滑动，或因前轮定位不合适，在行驶中偏离正常行驶方向的滑动。——百科百度——这东西主要是译者自己不清楚什么意思，所以查了一下，顺手放上来，就当是给同样不懂的GNs科普了吧。）

够了。

布鲁斯从建筑一侧跳下，骤然落向那辆超速行驶的汽车。他回忆了一下，摸了摸披风的记忆布料，这足够支撑到他俯冲到汽车引擎盖上。他一把把那家伙从座位上通过窗户揪出来。车子打着转，失去了控制。布鲁斯从一侧跳下，拖拉着他手里哭叫的男人。他们撞碎了肥皂店的玻璃。

“操……操你丫的！”那家伙在廉价的塑料面具后面结结巴巴地说，“我知道我会引来你！我把抓进阿卡汉姆吧！我心甘情愿。我的英雄全在里面。”

他打了他。

打得他满嘴胡话。打得他满嘴鲜红。打得他浑身是血，盯着他的蓝眼睛里全是恐惧。

这没关系。

这没关系，因为不知怎么的这个想成为疯子的家伙抓起了枪，扣动了扳机。尽管这些年他反抗过，尽管有人死去，尽管一切都没有变化，但没关系。他的城市，腐烂堕落。就跟他父母死去时一样。他是如此弱小，他没法拯救它。

空洞。无助。绝望。

只有一种方式……唯一一种能让一切看似好起来的方式，就是让那个混蛋看着他就好像他有能烧灼他皮肤的红眼睛。唯一一种能让一切看似好起来的方式，就是亲吻赛琳娜就好像他的唇没有记着超人。唯一一种能让一切看似好起来的方式，就是一直追捕直到晚上才流血这样就没人能看到他的千疮百孔。他的无能。他的重伤。

因为蝙蝠侠不得不忍受……即使布鲁斯做不到。

“蝙蝠侠！”

一个警员。年轻。金色的头发在头上盘成一个实用的圆发髻。她的搭档紧随其后。布洛克。

“蝙蝠侠你被逮捕了！”

“你正在杀死他！”

“举起你的手你个狗娘养的！”

“够了！”

不够。

随着一声咆哮，他扔下一颗烟雾弹，消失在商店深处。他逃出通风口，设法翻上了屋顶上。在水泥和钢铁上留下了血手印。

他需要更多。

阻止了一起路劫。一伙突变体对两位喝醉了的女孩的骚扰纠缠。一个拥有有毒猎狗的男人、一群守护着曾经属于双面的领地的摩托车帮，一个文了企鹅纹身的毒贩。一群从事未成年人嫖娼的性工作者。画上的笑脸。帮派。一系列事件。铁撬棍。藏在腋下的枪。

金属的味道在他的舌尖蔓延开来。

依然不够。更多。

一场在码头的强奸未遂，一伙变异体在海滨外面交易非法火器，还有另一个傻逼穿着圣诞节的戏服，幻想自己是下一个小丑。这一切都没有价值。这一切警察都可以处理。这一切。但是他需要它。需要用它去喂饱他空虚饥饿愤怒的内心。需要去施暴。去受伤。去猎捕。

他擦破了膝盖上的某处装甲。流着血。肩膀受伤了。

然后他蹲在韦恩企业的边缘，眺望着发白的地平线。望着哥谭醒来。但这依然不够。他依然空洞、饥饿、痛苦（hollow, hungry, hurt）。这还不够……

全是因为你让它顺其自然……

他吐出一口血。

是你选择让它发生怎么的……

他开始意识到他的胳膊又被擦伤了，他瑟缩了一下。试着回忆这是哪场战斗。什么时候发生的。以及怎么发生的。

我一直在想象要怎么粗暴地对你……

“离我远点，”他喃喃道。

布鲁斯……

他咆哮起来：“走开。”

“布鲁斯？”

他僵住了。

“布鲁斯，我……阿尔弗雷德叫我来。你失踪了。你……你受伤了。”

超——克拉克漂浮在他身边。曙光拉出长长的阴影，刻画出氪星人的模样。眼睛蓝得不可思议。

“走开。”布鲁斯重复。

“我……” 

“立刻。”

“布鲁斯，我……”克拉克开口。犹豫着。换了话题，“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯没有回答。

“拜托……阿尔弗雷德很担心。你刚刚……失踪了……你离开了将近十二个钟头。你一直没有联络任何人，警方在全城都发现一些不重要的罪犯被打了个半死，你在自残。”他顿了顿，“拜托，跟我谈谈，布鲁斯。”

“我很好。”

“你不好。”克拉克叹气，“每当你这样说，我就知道你一团糟。”他用手捋过头发：“我知道这都是我的错。”

“我和那个世界的超人，什么都没发生。”他撒谎。

“去他妈的什么都没有发生。”克拉克说，“上一次你表现得像这样时杰森他……即使这样……我应该在那儿的。我应该……应该救你。对不起。我……上帝啊，布鲁斯……我很抱歉。”他闭上了眼，“我知道我让你失望了。我知道你一定不愿意见到我。但是你不能……不……那不是你……那不是你的错……”

错了。他错了。所有事情都错了。

克拉克不应该在这儿。不应该用痛苦的蓝眼睛注视着他，视线从他的脸上一直滑到他的眼睛里，然后转开。不应该颠来倒去反反复复的道歉。不应该用手指紧张地绞着披风的下摆。不应该……不应该如此关心他。不该被这样重重的伤害。不该被他伤害。

布鲁斯的目光变硬了。他不允许。不允许克拉克因为他而痛苦。他并不值得。他渺小。无能。糟糕。

“别管我。” 

“布鲁斯，”克拉克开口。 

“离开我的城市。” 

“别这样。”克拉克向前飘了一段。

布鲁斯踉跄着后退，被痛苦、暴力、奔涌的恐怖抓住了：“走开！”

克拉克盯着他：“布鲁斯，我很……我……”他停了一会儿。嘴巴张开。凝视着备受折磨的布鲁斯：“我很抱歉。”然后他消失了，只剩下一股迸发的风、一个蓝色的残影、一声遥远的音爆。

然后只剩下布鲁斯一个人。

一个人。一瘸一拐地回到车里。一个人。看着血慢慢从他的嘴唇滴到仪表盘上。一个人。麻木地攀爬进黑暗的洞穴。一个人。与阿尔弗雷德无休无止的指责斗争。一个人。淹没在饮品里，脸上抹着伪装迈着和布鲁斯·韦恩一样的步子，走过慈善舞会结束后之后的时光。一个人。在下一个夜晚穿上制服。一个人。猎捕。憎恨。受伤。一个人。

独自伴着苦涩和愤怒，还有殷红夜空下哥谭市的警笛声。独自伴着目光苛责的蝙蝠。独自伴着丑陋的标记，折磨着他的烙印，那烙印从每一个反射面显露出来。独自伴着猫女留给他的谎言。

然而只能这样了。正确。安全。

因为他活该。痛苦。衰弱。烙印。他应得的。但克拉克不应该忍受这些。

第一章·完


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
翻译：Lukeer

 

10.10更新

 

废墟隆隆地塌下来，撞向他，把他埋葬在原本是大都会纪念公园的一角的残垣断渣里。尽管他亲自到场，尽管这个地球上昆腾医生在生物上的生产统计资料破碎不堪，尽管每个人都知道他的力量和他的能力……但这依然很沉。

沉得让他猛憋了一口气。

沉得将他猛砸在厚实的地基上，头晕眼花。

沉得足以伤到他。

克拉克在粉碎的倒塌大楼下躺了一会儿，听见战斗仍在他上方肆虐，听见操着不同口音的记者们快速移动到他们敢靠得最近的地方，然后听到了他的队友的叫喊，他们正在努力把最后一个袭击者打倒。

“……在你身后GL！”

“这最好是这件事的扫尾工作！”

“……现场报道。正如大家看到的，在我身后，发生的似乎是一场机器人入侵……”

“集中注意力！”

“啊！别从上方攻击他们！他们有种热气枪！”

“23方位！现在！”

“正义联盟奋力抵抗，他们成功阻止了大部分入侵者……”

“那个爆炸……是红色的……”

“趴下！”

“然而，前线还是被推进到了市中心，这很危险……”

“蝙蝠侠！”

布鲁斯。

很模糊。几乎消散在其他声响海洋之中……布鲁斯。

克拉克站起来，动手推开废墟，那声喊叫在一瞬间击碎了他，他愤怒地咆哮着冲出地面，携带出大量四射的碎片。他飞速穿过剩下队员形成的包围圈，一头扎入那些进行攻击的机器手臂。金属关节被撞的粉碎。机器呼呼地运转，支离破碎，在冻结成冰的空气中被毁坏。热视线涌出他的眼睛：透过那些入侵者，连他面前的地面都被切出一条道路。

“超人！住手！”

有什么打中了他。伤害了他。

他哀叫着骤然坠于身下的公园，感觉地球在他身边爆炸了，他听到记者们惊慌失措地尖叫着争先恐后地从那里撤出去。他在晕眩中注视着天空。天空是那么的蓝。刺眼。荒凉。空旷。

他呻吟着挪动他的脚，因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，然后摸上他的胸口。前面的制服被烧毁了。

“什么……？”

随着一道绿光，哈尔带头冲到敌人的防线。戴安娜和沙赞随后而上。紧随而至的是联盟其余成员。他努力从地上飞起，在他们后面俯冲上前。不久之后他们就将入侵者逐个击破，拆卸了最后那台机器。

舒了口气，他降落于下方大街的人行道上，步履蹒跚，抹了一把前额的汗水，他面朝太阳抬起头。感觉能量在他身体里游走，带来温暖强大全然轻微的刺痛感。他身体的创伤愈合了，疼痛在减少，世界的重量渐渐变轻。

“超人！”

布鲁斯在他身边的一处地方着落。从他肩膀的护甲一直到披风的边缘都有一道被烧毁的痕迹。他的神情比冥王还要肃杀。

“蝙蝠侠？”

“你在那边做什么？”他从牙缝里挤出话来。

“我……”克拉克的视线偷偷摸摸滑到蝙蝠面具边缘的那个伤疤上，然后迅速直视布鲁斯的眼睛，“我……”

“你没有任何后援就深入战场，”布鲁斯咆哮着替他回答，“你单打独斗，完全无视了你的队伍，你的处境，以及你周围的人们！你让市民陷入危险！你全然没有和联盟的其他人交流！你几乎是在自杀！”

克拉克惊恐地盯着他。

“我……我……不……” 

“他们拥有能发射红太阳辐射的武器，”布鲁斯冰冷地继续说。声音阴暗，坚硬，愤怒，“在你发动攻击前，我们就发现了这个，超人。我们也发布了这个消息。如果你有听，你就会知道。”

“我……”

“如果闪电侠没有腾空那块地方，人们就有可能要死了！你明白吗？！尽管如此你他妈差不多就要杀人了！见鬼你真该庆幸你没有这么做！”

“布鲁……蝙蝠侠……我……我没注意……我绝不会……”

“绝不会什么，超人？绝不会致他人于危险中？因为这就是你刚刚做的。你打算和戴安娜合作。但你把她暴露了。你把你自己暴露了！”他的压低了声音，包含着几乎抑制不住的怒火，“如果你不能作为这个团队的一份子，超人，那么我建议你退出。”

克拉克觉得他像是被什么击中了：“什……什么？”

布鲁斯的目光是那么无情固执强硬：“你听见了。”

“蝙蝠侠！”

戴安娜落在他们之间，坚决地把他们分开。“别在这儿，蝙蝠侠。”她说得很轻。几近耳语，“别在这时候。”

克拉克隐约感觉到摄影师和记者在离他不远的地方成群结队聚集起来。他们肩膀上扛着摄像机，话筒蠢蠢欲动，手持录音机也都对准了他们。

“蝙蝠侠，”克拉克试图解释，“我不是那个意思……我……” 

“省省吧。”那个男人厉声打断了他。

“蝙蝠侠，”他再次说，用更加坚定的声音，“你不明白。我需要……”

布鲁斯注视着他。浅色眸子里的神情简直要杀了他。在另一个世界的孤独城堡里，他用这样的眼神看着他。当布鲁斯认为克拉克是那个监禁并伤害了他的人时，他用这样的眼神看着他。当他认为他是另一个世界里扭曲的超人时，他用这样的眼神看着他。憎恨。严厉。不加掩饰。

“我很清楚你觉得你需要什么，超人。”布鲁斯咆哮道，“别说什么废话。”

他转过身。离开了戴安娜。离开了那些记者。离开了他。

“让他走吧，”戴安娜轻声说，“别……会好起来的……就随他去吧。”

“我不是他。我从来没有……”

“他知道，超人。他一直都知道。只是有时候他……忘记了。”

一旦那些记者们判断出布鲁斯走的离他们足够远，他们蜂拥而上。哈尔和巴里在他的两边，顶住了人潮。

“退后。”

“超人！我是检察官。刚才到底发生了什么？”

“退后。”

“超人，这里是52频道，您对刚才发生的事有什么看法吗？”

“那是联盟内务。给我们点空间。”

“这里是星球日报。请问你们今天的行为是否像蝙蝠侠暗示的那么危险？”

“目前我们不发表看法。”

“这场对峙仅仅是专业意见，还是私下矛盾？”

“是什么导致蝙蝠侠的新伤疤？”

“蝙蝠侠是否有权力将您踢出联盟？”

“很好，要么你自己往后退，要么我帮你后退，伙计。”

戴安娜温柔地把手搭到他的手腕上，然后轻轻将他拉向天空。他麻木地跟着。那些关于新闻的叫喊和问题慢慢淡去，最后它们只是几乎要淹没在这个星球其他声音中的一阵响动。他跟着她，一直飞到地球悬于他们脚下，星辰在大气层外闪烁。这是戴安娜能够轻松飞到得离太空最近的地方。

“他是对的。”克拉克说。

“不，他错了。”

“我可能会伤害到别人。”

“你确实搞砸了。”戴安娜发出一声叹息，“宙斯知道，你并不是最近唯一一个这么做的人。但这不能说明你是个坏人。这不能说明你就是他。”

他。

克拉克转身背对她，低头凝视着悬于他身下的蓝绿天体。他追踪着南美洲由砂石构成的海岸线，直到它们融入美国东海岸。让他的视线掠过哥谭上空烟雾污染的天空。顺着联锁的线路来到他闪亮的大都会。

“有时候我觉得我就是他，”克拉克承认，“只需要发生一件坏事，我就会……我就会变成他……”

戴安娜无意识靠近他，她的眼睛，就像他一样，被身下的星球染得闪闪发亮。

“我从没有告诉过你这个，克拉克，但我第一次走出天堂岛，看到这个世界的男人，我只觉得恶心。”

他惊讶地看着她。读不懂她脸上凝固了的表情。

“男性，我想，正在灭亡。他们从里到外蚕食自己，并且他们之中没有足够强大、足够能干、足够勇敢的人，能站出来，阻止这件事。他们之中没人能控制和解决世界发生的错误……然后，我遇到了你。”

这一刻，他们沉默地拥抱在一起。

11.24更新  
他们脚下的云层散开，世界似乎在回望着他们；就好像它知道他们谈论的话题；就好像它知道它的宿命掌握在这两位超级英雄手中。某地，在嘈杂的噪音之下，有一队人民在歌唱。

“我曾认为你能做到，克拉克。我曾认为有一天你会意识到我拥有同样东西，我们一起前进，处理好一切。修复好一切。创造一个完美的世界。”她的笑容短暂而轻浅，“我待在你身旁。等待着。我回家的机会变得越来越小。”

“戴安娜。”

“我忘记了，”她继续说，“我忘记了我曾有过这样的感受。我是如此愚昧。我甚至愿意跟随你变得不再正义。”她的嘴绷成一条直线，“然后我们去了另一个世界。”

他沉默而痛苦地静止在空中。

“你害怕你会变成他，克拉克。你害怕某些事会发生然后你会改变。但是我就是她。我和她打起来的时候我看到……我看到……”她闭上眼，颤抖地深吸一口气，“操。”

“一切会过去的。” 

“不，”她声音嘶哑地说，“我在……上帝啊……我在哭泣。我从不哭泣，自从……这就像看着一面镜子，克拉克。她说的所有事情，他说的所有事情，关于那个完美世界。它们都是我曾说过的话。我的想法。我的……对不起……我不知道为什么我在……哭泣……这真……尴尬……”

“你不是她。”

“你也不是他，”戴安娜厉声说，她转过身去，用手背擦去眼泪，“过去你绝不是他，未来你也不会是。”

克拉克感觉他的喉咙哽住了。痛苦。干裂。愤怒：“你不懂。”

“不，”她回头看着他，“我了解你。”

“他说过，”他承认。声音沉重。包含痛苦，“当他被绳索绑住，谈论起氪星时，他说过一些关于我的事……它们是真实的，戴安娜。他那时候绑着绳索。他不能撒谎。我就是……我就是他。我……有着相同的思想……相同的……欲望。”

“但你不会这么做。”

“的确！”克拉克叫起来，“我应该在那里的！第二次你消失的时候，直到我通过你的世界之前我都不该休息的！第二次我到那儿我本应该赶去北极！我让他失望了！”

“你救了他！”

“我强暴了他。”

“不，”戴安娜猛地打断他：面色通红，睫毛湿润，“你没有。你知道的。他也知道的。”

克拉克摇摇头。吞下要从他口中溢出的恶心而悲惨的感觉，“他惧怕着我。几个月前，我试着去哥谭跟他谈谈……而今天……你看到今天他是怎么看待我的了。他是对的！如果那些事发生了呢？如果有人死了然后我……”

“人们会死，克拉克，”戴安娜低声道，“布鲁斯会死。”

“不他不会的……” 

“他会的。我们都知道他会死。”一个轻柔、小心的呼吸，“你经历过，克拉克。你得坚信你在乎的人们会死，即使你能够阻止死亡，这之后，你不会崩溃。你不会迷失自己。”她直起身子，用坚定的蓝眸子凝视着他，“你战斗。你为从暴君手上拯救一个星球而战。你为正义而战，即使你曾收到不公正的待遇。然后，最终，你会变成更好的人。”

他希望事情真的那么简单。他希望简单的解释能让他吞咽下每当他看到族徽的烙印刻在他最好朋友的皮肤上时，在他体内纠结成团的内疚。他希望有一个不可思议的数学方程式能冲出来，表达，承诺他简直太棒了他不可能变得邪恶，让他的灵魂回归。他希望事情全部都能如此简单，如此黑白分明，如此……容易。但这是不可能的。没有事情会如此轻松。

克拉克越过他们之间的距离，一言不发地握住她的手。这是一个小小的举动。微小。脆弱。但这是他能给出的全部了。一个小而简单的提醒，提醒她并不孤单。

她紧紧握住他的手，笑的很悲伤，然后她叹了口气，松开了手。

“你需要和布鲁斯谈一谈。”

克拉克皱紧眉：“他不会想和我谈一谈的。”

“我知道。”手耙过头发，“众神在上，我知道。但你需要和他谈谈。自从我们从另一个世界回来后，你就变得不一样了。以及他……得有个人去确认他平安无恙。他变得更有攻击性，他冒着更大的风险，除了辱骂不和任何人说话。”她摇头，“他不可能像你一样把他的情绪流露在外，但是……我认为他不会像我们认为的那样接受这些。”

那一刻，他能做的就是盯着她。她的盔甲有破碎和擦痕，但依然在逐渐减弱的阳关中散发出炫目的青铜色光芒。

“我不能，戴安娜。”克拉克说，“你不明白。无论何时，我走进房间，他就会站在另一端。无论何时，我看到他看着我就像我是，”他咽了口唾沫，“一个掠夺者。如果我接近他，他会畏缩地躲开。在超人做了那些事之后我怎么能怪罪他呢？我不会……我不会强迫他回答有人对他的脸做了什么。他已经被伤害得足够深了。”

她低下头。 

“我明白的。”她的眉毛塌下来，“我只是……我听说了蝙蝠侠在哥谭做的那些事。对待那些罪行较轻的罪犯，他用了更多更重的暴力。”她的眼神轻轻落到他脸上，“照顾好他。拜托。”

克拉克点头：“我会的。”

“谢谢。”

身下，有人在笑。那个饱满、猛烈、健全的声音以某种方式，从它周围大规模膨胀的人口发出的交杂在一起的声音中脱颖而出。克拉克对此露出柔和的微笑，低头回望这颗星球；中心城聚集在人行道边等待公交车的人们，堪萨斯洲追逐着离家不远的狗的男孩，墨西哥一队正在亲吻的夫妻，还有那架降落于幽暗的哥谭几近怪诞的寂静中的圆滑而漆黑的喷气式飞机。

他们肩并肩停留着，直到阳光逐渐被地球遮挡，消失，周边的空气越来越冷，冻结了他披风的边角。之后，戴安娜打了个哆嗦，转向他，给他一个破碎的拥抱，急躁地一言不发地飞了回去。他看到她降落在一栋公寓建筑的楼顶，穿上风衣，走向安全出口，他一直看到她走到她的公寓门口。一位男士在门旁向她问好，她把他拖入一个漫长而开放的吻里。这并没有要求人们交换什么重要的东西；除了爱之外，什么都不用。

他感到一阵脱虚，他把目光转向大都会，看向他自己与露易丝合租的公寓，看向冰箱里那份露易丝给他留在桌上的中式晚餐。她把家具盖好，搂上一位满脸笑容的社会名流的胳膊，兴奋地和吉米低语着最新的八卦。她不再戴着订婚戒指了。

他知道他该飞回家了，该去等她，带她绕这个城市做一次浪漫的飞行。他知道他跟过去一样对她，告诉她他过去的事情，感觉所有事情……他知道他应该试着去疏导，去拯救，他们之间摇摇欲坠的关系。但是，与此相反，他却从空中慢慢下降，落向灯光投射到浓雾上的哥谭。

他穿过云层时，一束聚光灯光照亮了他的周围，空气中水汽微粒一闪而过，一个粗糙的蝙蝠标志印在了天上。他避开强光，俯视脚下的建筑屋顶上。一群警察站在信号灯旁边。局长——詹姆斯•戈登——还有聚集了一些他不认识的人。

“他不回来的，布洛克。”

“没有冒犯的意思，但是您的经历告诉我他会，局长。”

戈登点燃了一支烟，深深吸了一口，烟从他的鼻子那儿吹出来。他没有回应。

“我们得抓住他，长官，”另一个人停了一会儿，说，“您知道的，对吧？”

再一次。没有回复。

“您不在街上，长官。您不没有看到他干了什么。上个礼拜，有个孩子。才十七岁。如果他还能走路那真是大幸。”

“我读了那份报告，”戈登迅速说，“那个孩子射杀了两位妇女，卡特。目的不明。”他顿了顿，“他甚至没有拿走她们的钱包。”

“这不能说明他做得对。”

“的确不能，”戈登承认，“但这他妈感觉就像是对的。”

克拉克飞起来。穿过灯光闪烁的市中心，穿过码头衍生出去杂乱无章扭曲的郊外，穿过笼罩整座城市在愤怒黑暗中相互照应的高塔。布鲁斯不在他平常的任何一条巡逻路线或任何一个瞭望台上。天色渐暗，他远远地盘旋在一片看上去就像稍破旧的娱乐场所的工业区上。他检查了庄园，蝙蝠洞，顶层公寓。检查了所有他知道的安全屋。哪里都没有。

很晚的时候，他找到了他。很晚的时候，他终于看到了蝙蝠车停在幽暗小巷张开的血盆大口里。很晚的时候，他跟着建筑在打斗中掉落的细小碎片深入了湾海峡。很晚的时候，他认出了那个无比熟悉绝不会和其他人弄错的心跳回荡在一幢旧公寓。已经很晚了。

太晚了。

布鲁斯应该已经完成了他的巡逻，在这个朝阳升起的时刻，他应该在床上躺着。他应该已经回到洞里，脱去披风，安全地回到庄园里。他不应该在这儿。不应该在这个时候。

出了什么问题。

他能听到哭喊。嗅到血味。

寒冷、恶心、扭曲的恐慌在他心中发芽。掐住了他的喉咙。让他窒息。

恐怖的寂静中，克拉克从云端俯冲下来，直冲声音的来源。他撞开了墙，抬手将砖块、带电的电线和设备扔到一边，飞到了狭小幽暗房间的另一边。

满屋子都是打碎家具的残骸，裸露的地板上有干燥褪色的血迹，一个大个子倒在房间中央，无知无觉。他的手沾满干燥了的血，指甲里嵌满属于人类的皮肤，他身上布满了精心绘制的伤疤。变态杀人狂魔（Victor Zsasz，那个杀一个人就在自己身上砍一刀的神经病哥们）。

一团黑影突然跌坐在角落的地板上。

“布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯看着他，面对着赤裸而湛蓝的眼睛的折磨。

“克拉克……”

他怀抱着一个女孩。她紧紧搂着他，脸埋在他披风的皱褶里；喘息着发出痛苦干咳的啜泣。她的连衣裙后背敞开着。她背上的肌肤上残忍无比地刻着一个，丑陋的，字。

婊子（Whore）。

“哦上帝……”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯试着移动。女孩发出一声戚戚惨惨的哀叫，把他抓得更加紧了，布鲁斯的背弯下去，就好像她跟一颗行星那样重。

克拉克立刻出现在他身旁，轻柔地把女孩从他身上抱起。她扯着黑色的记忆布料，溺水般的绝望，克拉克俯身，小心翼翼地解开男人的披风。

“没事了，”他听到自己轻声说，“你现在安全了。没事了。”

布鲁斯盯着他。空洞。精疲力竭。疼痛。

“你安全了。我不会让任何人伤害你。你听到了吗？我不会让任何人动你一根汗毛。”

“克拉克我很抱歉……”

他拆开布料，用它快速地包裹住女孩。她把它抱到胸前，却没有离开布鲁斯。她靠近他就像她知道：就像她知道他是和她一样的受害者，就像她知道他和她一样处在黑暗的地方，就像她知道他和她伤得一样重。

“医院就在隔壁街区，”克拉克对那女孩说，“如果你愿意，我带我们飞去那里。”

她摇摇头。

“蝙蝠侠也会来。”

长时间的停顿之后，女孩快速点头了。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯试着说第二次，“我很抱歉我……是那么……我需要……我不是故意的……”

克拉克走上前，拉着披风罩住男人的脸。他的手指滑过他潮湿的头发。布鲁斯瑟缩了一下。血。克拉克透过皮肤注视着他的骨头，以确保它们没有断裂。它们没有，“没关系。都过去了。你会好起来的。”

“如今一切都在倒退，”布鲁斯麻木地低语，“一切都……错了。”

他把他们两个抱进怀里：“我知道。”

12.29更新  
十分钟后，那个女孩躺在医院的床上，卷缩进披风里晕晕欲睡，警察过来逮捕了变态杀人狂魔（Zsasz），布鲁斯睡死在他的怀里。精疲力竭。瓦解冰泮。了无生气。

安然无恙。

克拉克感到内心有什么东西涌现。溢出来。

就像一座大坝在水的重压下崩溃，他觉得自己快被发生的一切事压得支离破碎。然而他什么都做不了。他只能把布鲁斯紧紧拉进一个绝望的拥抱里，盘踞在他身边守护着他。抓住他。吞掉他。在破碎的喘息中承诺他们能够度过这段痛苦。一切都会好起来。一切都会重新有意义。一切都会过去。

他降落于韦恩庄园，太阳在此时蓬勃而出，克拉克抱着布鲁斯迈过大门门槛。

阿尔弗雷德绷着脸感谢了他，克拉克小心翼翼地把布鲁斯放到他的床上。一个长有纠结在一起、长而密的头发的灵活男人问他是否知道蝙蝠车停在哪里，他回答了之后那男人就消失在书架后面。克拉克转身想离开了。

“肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德站着一动不动，他说，“我能请您这段时间与我们待在一起吗？”

这个提议是如此简单，如此意外，让人震惊。他停下脚步，看着床上的男人，流露出紧张的神情，布鲁斯依然穿着蝙蝠套，横躺在丝绸床垫上。

“阿尔弗雷德，我是他醒来后最不想见到的人。”

“我害怕他每天早上都是看着超人醒来。”管家说。他的声音小心而克制，“也许他看到你反而更好。”

克拉克想起了露易丝回到家，然后一个人在空空荡荡的房子里醒来。

“阿尔弗雷德，我做不到。”

“这是你的选择，先生。”

他们沉默地站着。

他应该离开了。但是他没有。他做不到。

过了一段时间，阿尔弗雷德再次开口了：“我知道你是个好人，肯特先生，如果你在其他方面有义务，我完全理解，但我要求你必须让布鲁斯少爷知道，看在你们之间的友谊的份上。”

克拉克试着说些什么。无论什么。

“你下定决心的时候，请让我们知道。”

阿尔弗雷德离开了。轻轻带上了门。

突然之间，克拉克一个人面对着布鲁斯。尽管阿尔弗雷德信任他，尽管戴安娜向他保证，尽管他能试着去证明每一件事……但他不会……不能信任他自己。那不是个丑陋的伤疤，那是他辜负了他的证据，它在布鲁斯的脸上凝视着他穿过房间。那不是他自己的黑暗、饥饿，思维在论证边缘摇摇欲坠。那不是……

戴安娜错了。

阿尔弗雷德错了。 

他不是……他不应该……如果他……。不，他不会的。 他决不会变成这样。他决不会这样做。他决不……

房子附近有人打开了电视机。 

“我决不……”

“决不什么，超人？决不会致他人于危险中？因为这就是你刚刚做的。”

“这组令人震惊的镜头来自于，昨日正义联盟在大都会与一群至今来路不明的机器人侵略者的战斗。蝙蝠侠激烈地责问了超人作为团队一份子的工作能力，到目前为止……”

更远一点的地方有人打开了收音机。

“让我们来听听蝙蝠侠是怎么说的。”

“如果闪电侠没有腾空那块地方，人们就有可能要死了！你明白吗？！尽管如此你他妈差不多就要杀人了！见鬼你真该庆幸你没有这么做！”

另一台电视机。

“我很清楚你觉得你需要什么，超人。”

“这一段暗含深意的话语来自哥谭市的蝙蝠侠……”

另一只收音机。

“这画面可不只是刺激，凯特，这真是大开眼界。我想要在这里提出一个问题：超人对我们是否没有威胁？（is Superman safe?）”

“有件事可以肯定了，迈克，蝙蝠侠可不那么认为。”

他惊恐地站在一座数以千计的媒体异口同声地谈论着这事的城市里，他自己的害怕被潦草地写上全球头条新闻，布鲁斯的敌意和怀疑在每一台电视机、收音机、手机和电脑里回放。

他唯一能做的就是飞走。

飞过阿尔弗雷德的时候他留下一个模糊的道歉，他飞出大开着的窗户，随后飞过这座城市。

“那是超人！”身下的街道上有人喊起来。剩下的人都积极响应，“超人！超人！超人！”

他咬紧牙，向大都会冲去。

“超人！超人！”

“克拉克！”

他停住了。回头看去。

“克拉克！”

他周围充满了媒体的责骂，布鲁斯那些被录下来的咆哮还有人们疯狂的喊叫，但他仍能听到那个小小的、脆弱而又绝望的声音。

“克拉克！”

哦。

他迅速转身，穿过那些建筑，沿着堆满垃圾的街道，猛地在哥谭中心医院降落。她在二楼，双手按在玻璃上，黑色的披风像是毯子般裹在她身上。她看到他降落在楼下的街道时刷的亮了。克拉克第一次意识到她是多么年轻。多么稚嫩。她六岁了吗？还是七岁？

“你还好吗？”

她说得很轻。但是不知为何……不知为何这个声音比其他一切都要响……比人们簇拥在他身边说话的声音更响，比这个城市播放的新闻更响，比他自己砰砰作响的心跳更响。不知为何……

他强迫自己露出微笑，然后点头。

“布鲁斯还好吗？”

他的笑容凝固了。

“你应该在确认了他没事之后再离开的。”她责备道。

人们用力拉扯着他的披风。要求给他拍照。和他握手。亲吻他。

而他一直注视着她。点点头。

“我不会说出去的，”她快速地说。呼出的热气凝结在玻璃上，“我不会的。”

他耸耸肩，从人群中出来，飘到她的窗前，把自己的手按上玻璃。和她的小手重合在一起：“谢谢。”

第二章·完


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
翻译：Lukeer

 

正文

01.04更新  
“还有什么……” 

两瓣唇压在了他的唇上。

不屈不挠。

充满占有的意味。

硬梆梆的。

硬得能把他压进身后那面冰墙里；硬得让他全身的伤疤都疼起来；硬得在他牙齿根部留下细小却巨大的痛苦。足以伤害他。 

“你能为了那条腰带，而做什么呢？”

布鲁斯闭上眼；试着想象瑟琳娜·凯尔（Selina Kyle）慢慢爬向他，雨打湿了屋顶也打湿了她逐渐靠近的流畅的身体；试着想象塔利亚·奥古（Talia al Ghul）缓缓摘下她的面纱，在她父亲空洞的王座下向他索要一个缠绵绵长的吻；试着想象耶洗别·杰特（Jezebel Jet），他第一次抱住她时的火热和赤裸，他透过浓密的红发凝视着她。试着……试着……

超人说着，凑近他张开的唇。“这跟你承诺过什么没关系，布鲁斯。”他咬住了他的下唇，“回应我。这只是笔交易。”

交易。

一把带着可拆卸的登山线的抓钩枪，一个绳索发射装置，十二支用剩下的标准蝙蝠镖，两支音波蝙蝠镖，一系列小型塑料炸弹，爆炸凝胶，七枚烟雾弹，一个干扰器，一些塑料拉链手铐，一个基本急救箱，一捆冰冻集束手榴弹和喷雾，一个换气器，还有一个远程可控电荷。解码器和一块包着铅的氪石碎片失踪了。

超人低低地威胁他：“布鲁斯。”

他仍然闭着眼，歪歪头，全身心投入到亲吻中。靠近氪星人刚硬的怀里，伸舌舔舐着坚不可摧的唇内线，然后在外星人连续掠夺中张开嘴。他一直闭着眼，强迫自己迎接令人窒息的吻；强迫自己在刺鼻的气味中呼吸；强迫自己跟着抓住自己的男人一起移动。

维姬·瓦丽（Vicky Vale）的手指沿着他胸部的线条滑下，黛娜·兰斯（Dinah Lance）的舌头舔过他披风的边缘，瑞秋·道斯（Rachel Dawes）在他耳边低语着惊人下流的承诺……她们都……她们都不起作用……

钢铁手臂环住他，在一股急促的气流中他躺到了床垫上，超人压在他身上；用一只手把他的手臂举高，按在头顶上方，把大腿挤进他的两腿之间，撕开他的衬衣，用牙齿刮擦着他的胸。

安德烈娅·博蒙特（Andrea Beaumont）带着玫瑰和红酒香味在他身边旋转，罗克珊·萨顿（Roxanne Sutton）把他推倒，坏笑着跨坐在他身上，茜尔沃·圣克劳德（Silver St. Cloud）仰着头，在快感中尖叫……她们都不起作用……她们都不足以让他无视……让他假装……

“睁开眼，布鲁斯。”

他不要。

“你真骚啊，”超人怒吼着。咬他。弄破了他的皮肤，“睁开眼，不然你只会得到一根空腰带。”

他试着告诉自己不管怎么样超人都会强暴他。至少这样他能从中得到一些东西。至少这样他能持有一些控制权。一些力量。一些……东西。属于他的东西。

他睁开了眼。

不知道什么时候，超人已经脱掉了他的制服，露出完好无损的皮肤和完美对称的肌肉。他的头发在眉毛那里乱七八糟地蹿出一绺小卷毛，他的脸颊开始因为热而染色红色，还有他看向布鲁斯的眼睛，生动鲜明，闪闪发亮，一碧如洗。这一刻他看上去简直就是……

克拉克。

高热中，布鲁斯紧紧抓住这抹念头，快速建立幻想。这不是超人。这是克拉克。他不是囚犯。他是个客人。他在参观孤独城堡。他去留自由。在阻止小丑的暴行之后他来这里。他诱惑了克拉克。克拉克诱惑了他。他们将要做爱。他们两厢情愿。没有条件。不算交易。他想要这个。他一直都想要。

这不怎么样但是……起效果了。这有效，克拉克有效。

超人俯身把他拉入另一个彻底的吻里；呻吟着欣赏布鲁斯的回应，欣赏布鲁斯贴紧他，欣赏布鲁斯自愿地把腿环住他的臀部。

“我知道你做不到一直骗自己。我知道的……”

他的声音尖刻而激动。克拉克绝不会用这种严厉粗暴愤怒的腔调说话。

“闭嘴。”

超人亲吻着他脖子的一侧，在牙齿间吮吸着皮肤，留下印记。布鲁斯继续他的想象，假装在饥渴吮吸的人是克拉克，那双手是克拉克的，这具身体是克拉克的。克拉克。诚实。开放。仁慈。体贴。强壮。安全。他的朋友。他最好的朋友。克拉克。他亲吻着克拉克。轻嗅着克拉克。品尝着克拉克。深爱着克拉克。

超人摇了摇布鲁斯放松的臀部，用空出的一只手沿着布鲁斯的腰线勾开了他的裤子，扒下了它，把衣服扔到一边。

他被剥光了。他们都光着。

“这不只是为了那根腰带，是吗？”超人说道，粗暴地用舌尖描绘着布鲁斯肩膀到胸口中央的伤疤，“承认吧。你想要这个。”

这个腔调再次刺激到了他。把他从拼命告诉自己的谎言中硬拉出来。

“闭嘴。”

超人的手在他的手腕处收紧，带出痛苦：“为什么？”

这个男人跟克拉克的所有相似点，突然消失了，布鲁斯挣扎着想至少保留一个相似的特征。超人。按住他的人是超人。强暴他的人是超人。一次又一次伤害他的人是超人，如果他最终意识到布鲁斯不爱他……他会杀了他。

超人察觉了他肢体语言的变化——肌肉僵硬，瞳孔扩大，下巴绷紧——然后迅速移动身体在他唇上献上一系列蓄意的轻吻。

“不。没什么。这很好。”他给他一个更长的吻，“我不会再说什么了。”

超人同意给他腰带第一次让他觉得略微安慰。布鲁斯试着让它起作用。试着重构克拉克的样子。试着忘记……但是……这气味……这味道……这触感……这是……超人。

他有理由这样做。这是诸多选择中他唯一能构建的方法，这是他在生命中唯一能找回一些控制的方法，这也是这个情景下唯一能做的方法。这是和他变得混乱扭曲的种种自我意识争辩的唯一办法。环境条件。讨价还价。货物交易。

超人开始贯穿他。

超人。

他的腰带。他这么做全是为了他的腰带。为了一把带着可拆卸的登山线的抓钩枪，一个绳索发射装置，十二支用剩下的标准蝙蝠镖，两支音波蝙蝠镖，一系列小型塑料炸弹，爆炸凝胶，七枚烟雾弹……

“别！”

超人看着他。目光犀利。穿透了他。他没有说话。没有停下来。

布鲁斯开始反抗、推搡、挣扎……

“你答应过的，布鲁斯。”

一把带着可拆卸的登山线的抓钩枪，一个绳索发射装置，十二支用剩下的标准蝙蝠镖，两支音波蝙蝠镖……

“不！这不……不是……不……我不想要那腰带了。我不想要！”

超人的眼睛眯起来：“你可不能反悔，布鲁斯。”他的声音压低了：“让我们继续。”

布鲁斯冲他咆哮，痛苦地打滚，抵制着……

“拿好那腰带。”他轻轻地说，“我不想再伤害你。”

一把抓钩枪，带着……带着……什么都没有。空无一物。这并不……这并不值得……

“滚远点！”

“为什么？！”超人咆哮着说，“你几秒前亲吻过我！你回应了！现在为什么不继续？！”

“我不想要了！”

“我不会再给你第二次机会，”他说，“这是你唯一一次机会，布鲁斯。这是你能有的全部。”

布鲁斯怒视着他。

“我不会再说一遍。”

布鲁斯没有回应。

超人把他的沉默当作同意了，他用手揉着布鲁斯的臀瓣，让它们放松下来。它们受伤了。

“不。”布鲁斯咆哮着。

超人揉着他屁股的手，缓慢而故意地加大了力道。布鲁斯的骨头尖叫着感受到了疼痛。他发出喘息。

“你真的想要再次反抗我吗？”那个外星人嘶嘶地说，“或者你拿着腰带算了。”

“我……”

“你想要怎么做？”

克拉克。他想要克拉克。

但是，这一刻，压在他身上的男人没有一点跟他的朋友相似。说话的那个男人眼里满是殷红，他做不到称他为朋友。这里除了超人什么都没有；布鲁斯的脸扭曲成坚硬的面具。他骗不了自己。除非不去看他。

“让我闭上眼。”

超人怒视着他。没动。

布鲁斯咬紧牙关，抽出被按住的手，环上超人的脖子，把自己送上，在超人唇上印上一个奔放的吻。超人在他嘴里发出呻吟，加深了这个吻，之后他猛地把自己的坚挺撞进布鲁斯体内。

闭上了眼。他能够骗自己。闭上了眼他能够遗忘。闭上了眼他能够躲进温暖美丽里，骗自己克拉克在那里，他们在一起，这个世界很安全。

他能够假装他很强壮。他能够假装他拥有力量。他能够假装他不是一个调教好了的宠物。

一个婊子。

一个卖了自己的婊子，只为了一把带着可拆卸的登山线的抓钩枪，一个绳索发射装置，十二支用剩下的标准蝙蝠镖，两支音波蝙蝠镖，一系列小型塑料炸弹，爆炸凝胶，七枚烟雾弹，一个干扰器，一些塑料拉链手铐，一个基本急救箱，一捆冰冻集束手榴弹和喷雾，一个换气器，还有一个远程可控电荷。

“布鲁斯？”

超人。他继续闭着眼，躺着。

“你想吃点什么吗？”

他的声音听起来不一样了。遥远、小心、体贴。

“不。”布鲁斯咆哮。他不想回答的。不想回应的。不会有下一次。再也不会了。但是有些东西已经不同了。他的声音里藏着某些细小却真实存在的东西。

“好吧。我让阿尔弗雷德做些东西，以免过会儿你觉得饿。”

他在床上。丝绸的床单。温暖的空气。角落里，时钟滴滴答答地走着。

他在庄园里。他在家里。

超人已经不见了。

已经结束了。

然而……

他睁开眼：“克拉克？”

 

12.21更新  
那个男人穿着全套制服，站在门口。

“克拉克你在干什……？”

他想起来了。

他记起他找到血液样本和安全带，那是正义联盟战斗之后被戈登落在蝙蝠信号旁边的。他记起他追着一环扣一环的大串谋杀犯和失踪人。他记起他用声音频率检测器把目标缩小到一个地势偏低的公寓楼。他记起变态杀人狂萨斯。那些血。那个女孩。

她的伤疤。

他记起她飞快地远离他。惊慌失措。然后他只能在她的恐惧中被压垮；他只能挫败而筋疲力竭地坠落到地上；他只能退回面具后面，祈求，祈祷，她会好起来的。一切都会好起来的。

虽然他们都知道这是不可能的。虽然他们都已经有足够的阅历知道这个世界不会那么美好，那么公正，那么和平。虽然他们都知道，没什么会以相同的方式再次变好。

他看到了更坏的结局。他披着披风戴着面具积攒了足够多的知识，光看血迹而不是受害者的断肢就能作为证据，看到小刀能把它当线索一部分而不是想着它曾被用来损毁或破坏，看到一位哭泣的女孩被抓起来，他告诉自己他是来救她的而不是害她受伤的人。他应该这样看待事情。几个月前他就是这样的。他应该破案，回到蝙蝠洞，在电脑上更新萨斯的消息。

那些字就刻在她的背上。

这不应该如此轻易击倒他。击溃他。但它的确做到了。

他被困住了；被她靠着他紧抓着他时的重量，被她赤裸的背上含义极端残酷的伤疤，被他自己成为人质时痛苦的相同经历。被他自己的烙印困住了。

婊子。

一连几个小时，他抱着她，麻木而绝望，几个小时前克拉克打烂了墙，救走了他们。然后第二次女孩离开了，第二次他靠在克拉克胳膊里，远离了让他屈服的细微哭喊。他屈服于每日出现在浅眠中的折磨；屈服于每个在哥谭街头持续巡视的夜晚；屈服于来自他的失败和梦境的痛苦知识。

“我带你回家。”

这不是第一次了。

他能看到这伤害了克拉克。可以看到那个男人眼中的紧张，克拉克僵硬地站在开着的门框里，不安地看着他。克拉克救了他。一直在注视他。伤害了他。

“我告诉过你，离我的城市远点。”

克拉克看上去很沮丧：“我知道，布鲁斯。只是……戴安娜和我都很担心你，联盟的其他人都被你吓坏了不敢跟你说话。你的行为比平常更加有攻击性也更加冒险……”

“在我的城市里，”他厉声说，“独自面对全部危险的人是我。你是那个威胁他人安全的人，克拉克。”

明亮的蓝眼眸看着他，带着乞求：“我知道。我很抱歉。”

“道歉不能带走死亡，”布鲁斯咆哮着坐起来，痛得哼了一声，他伸手按住脑侧。那里有一道口子。新添的。萨斯（Zsasz）拿金属管给他了一下。头罩的大部分已经破了。幸好不是全部。照伤口的大小来看，他可能有点轻微脑震荡……

恐惧化成白炽闪过他的眼：“我说了什么吗？”

“布鲁斯？”

“当你找到我的时候，我有没有说什么？”

“说了……一些事……为什么？”

“什么事？”

克拉克没有回答。

腰带。他跟克拉克说了腰带。说了他如何向超人屈服。他不够强壮，不够完美，不能抵抗到底。他都告诉他了。所有都完了。他毁了他们的关系。克拉克一定会永远浸在内疚里。克拉克一定会永远把他当成一个弱者，一个受害者，一个婊子。

他掀开被子，蹒跚下床，怒气冲冲地走向房间另一头呆住的氪星人。

“我到底说了什么？！”

“没什么……没什么重要的……”

“告诉我！”

“你说你很抱歉，”克拉克回答，一边在他靠近时后退，“你说一切都回到了原地。你说一切都错了。”

“还有呢？”

“我……你说你需要……你不是那个意思……你感到抱歉……就这些，布鲁斯。你那时候神志不清。你没说出完整的句子。”

“我为什么道歉？”

克拉克顿住了。

“为什么？告诉我为什么？”

“我……我想，你可能是因为对我大喊大叫……在媒体面前的时候。”

他没有说别的事。他没有……

“我为什么要为此道歉？你需要被人提醒不能过线。”

克拉克看着他，就像他是一颗滴答作响的氪星炸弹：“什……你觉得你为什么道歉？”

为我没能在你到达之前一直坚持住。

“为了什么我自己都不清楚，我一开始就说了。”他严肃地说，“离我的城市远点。”

克拉克凝视着他：“我……我想看看……”

“现在。”

“第一时间通知我你很好。告诉我。”克拉克紧张地吸气，“我不想这样离开你。”

“我很好。”

“不你一点都不好！”克拉克大喊，“别骗我！”

布鲁斯推开他，越过他沿着走廊走去。克拉克立刻飞在布鲁斯身后疯狂的道歉乞求。但是布鲁斯无视了他。他走进红色的客厅里，在钢琴上敲下一系列琴键，然后下降到蝙蝠洞里。

灯刷的打亮，照出了藏在黑暗中的一排排车辆，一行行蝙蝠套装露出獠牙注视着他，他的蝙蝠标志印在每一件表面上。溅在电脑屏幕上，烙在每件衣服的胸口，体现在每辆车的造型上；它们看着他，指责他，对他发出审判。

“……我不是这个意思，布鲁斯。对不起。我只是想帮你。求你。我能帮忙的。我必须……”

他走得很庄重，沉默地走着，穿过空地，来到保险柜前。他按下密码，站着等计算机完成一个快速的全身扫描，然后打开了库门。

“布鲁斯？你在干什么？”

他伸出手，在中间架子上挑出一个小盒子：“我在拿氪石。”

他按下开关弹开盒盖，拉出嵌在隔间里的戒指。把它戴到手指上。

“布鲁斯……”

“我在另一个世界偷了枚戒指，”他对自己喃喃道，“但是不是这枚。不是。是的话它早已奏效。”

他转向克拉克。那个氪星人一动不动。 

“我需要和你谈谈，布鲁斯，”他说得很小心。呼吸破碎，筋疲力竭，“你不想的话我不会再靠近你，但在此之前我得跟你谈谈。我们至少得试着把事情说清楚。”

“为什么？你之前可不想谈。”

“我知道。我想谈的是……”汗水出现在他的额头上，克拉克抬手靠在保险箱的一侧，“……那个女孩。”

布鲁斯的眸色渐深：“为什么？”

“她的名字是……嗯……这没关系。戴安娜同意了……”

“所以这是某种干涉，”布鲁斯听到自己在咆哮，“有些人统一战线，来把我从地上拉起来，分享几颗发自内心的眼泪，然后把我修好？我这个弱小破碎的受害者？”他哼了声，“你以为你能到这里来，抹去已经发生的一切，然后在日落时分飞走吗？事情不是这样发展的，克拉克。没有那么容易。”

“我没有……”

他用力地，推开他。

克拉克踉跄地后退，被绊到，然后摔在地上。

“你没有什么，克拉克？你认为我没在自毁？我知道你就是这么觉得的！我知道整个操他妈的联盟都这样想！每一次，我看着你、戴安娜、哈尔，你们满眼都是这种神情。”

他一把揪住克拉克的领子，粗鲁的把他拉起来。砰的按到墙上。

“可怜的布鲁斯，”他低语，“这就是你全部的想法。可怜的布鲁斯他毁容了一碰就碎。理事会上我们最好别问他任何问题，因为这样做也许就伤害了他的感情。”他抬高了音量，“我们最好让他自己呆在屋里别去打扰他。我们最好在和他的对练中放点水。我们最好别靠他太近。太远也不行。”他的声音更大了，“我们最好收起我们美好的没有烙印的笑脸，然后谈论一下该死的天气！”

“对不起。”

这一切都是装出来的。他在撒谎。

他只想让克拉克离他远点。因为克拉克不需要知道他为何失败。他不需要绕着他团团转。他不需要知道如果他再快一点点他就能真正地、真正地拯救他。

在那个烙印印上前救出他。

一切都是伪装。但是，这一刻，它就像是真的。就像是对的。就像事情情有可原。

“我知道你感到抱歉，”布鲁斯咆哮着，“你都不敢直视我的眼睛，克拉克。”

“我……不是你想的那样。”

布鲁斯一拳揍了他：“别对我撒谎！”

克拉克痛呼着倒在地上。他手脚并用从地上撑起来，用手掌跟紧压住下唇，然后低头看着皮肤上的鲜血。当他看向布鲁斯时他的眼睛不再是在卧室里时候的那种柔软的蓝色。它们坚硬如铁。寒冷刺骨。闪着细小的红光。

布鲁斯僵住了。

“好吧，”克拉克说。他的声音极端温和，“我不会再向你撒谎。”他抓住保险箱，让自己站直了，“因为你清楚地知道如何健康的处理这些，不需要任何帮助，你可能会惊讶于我做不到。”他同样温柔的凝视着布鲁斯（Fixed Bruce with a fellow stare），“因为你很清楚你不需要跟任何人谈一谈，这是除你之外或许，只是或许，我需要的。”

就这样，他感到自己的控制力逐步瓦解，感到他的决心慢慢消散，他的怒火一点点变得僵硬脆弱。

“也许这让我意识到我是一个残暴强奸犯，我在等着一些让我搞砸的事，”克拉克继续说，“也许这提醒我，我无所不能，我可能，会伤到我最好的朋友，他拒绝和我谈话。或许，布鲁斯，只是或许，我来这里不是拯救你的。我可能是在拯救我自己。”

“不，”布鲁斯低声，“不。你不是他。”他声音沙哑，“你一点都不像他。”

“唔，”克拉克挤了一个丑陋的笑，露出流血的牙齿，“我见过另一个世界的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯。他的伤痕和你不太一样，他的衣服也有点不同，他一直都是个陌生来客。”

“不。”

“在某种情况下，这意味着站在他身边跟他并肩作战的人一点点变少，像我们这些拥有高水平超级力量的人得到的信任一点点变少，而氪星兴奋剂却一点点变多。”他留下一个意味深长的停顿，“在某种情况下。”

布鲁斯感到自己的心跳加速，双手布满了冷汗，他咬紧牙关，咬得死紧。“你不是！”他低声道。

“但有趣的是事情就是会这样发展，”克拉克继续说，“在那些表象之下，他依然……就跟你很像。”

“不，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿，“你他妈的不敢……”

克拉克残忍地开口：“超人和我。”他肯定地说，“我们是同一个人。”他说完了。

那句丑陋又愤怒的话不断回荡，这是他在等待救援中反抗超人的话。这是在亵渎，他在用他拿去做了残忍交易的身体摧毁他的朋友。这是一个谎言，企图破坏一切……一切他曾和克拉克分享过……可能曾经分享过。

布鲁斯在一声难过的悲鸣中向前猛扑。这一次，克拉克做好准备了。

他们在四肢纠缠中倒下去。搏斗在一起，咆哮着，打了起来。

克拉克把布鲁斯压在地板上，抓住他的手，试着拔出戒指。一个扭转布鲁斯从虚弱的氪星人手中逃脱，一膝盖打到他肚子上，再一拳打上下巴，很快使他们位置倒转。

“你不是他！”

“你怎么知道呢，布鲁斯。”

克拉克用他教他的方法挪动着，使用他的重量而不是他的力量，把布鲁斯摔回地上。那些断了的肋骨让他放弃了坚持大男子主义。克拉克挣脱出来，面向布鲁斯，顽强地躲开了布鲁斯拙劣的攻击。他的眼睛是红色的。

雾气缭绕。呆滞而无害。但是是红色的。

布鲁斯整个被冻住了。他的心率上升，瞪大了眼，嘴里发干。

克拉克利用了他的弱点；他从手指上猛地摘下了氪石戒指，在皮肤接触这炽热的绿色石头时瑟缩，艰难地把武器化的珠宝扔到蝙蝠的另一头。

布鲁斯听到这声音回荡在走道上，石头上，然后掉入水里。他需要找到它。必须……然后他被疯狂变强壮的胳膊压制住，很快就被坚不可摧的身体压在蝙蝠洞的地板上，被用阳光做燃料的手指控制着安静下来。他努力抵抗泛滥的记忆，熟悉的恶劣对待，当他看到红色在那双眼中闪烁时他的恐惧有增无减。

“你不知道，”克拉克咆哮着慢慢靠近他的脸，“你不知道有多少次我想把你抓起来，扒光你，干你。在天上，在孤独城堡里，在大宅的每个房间里。你不知道我有多频繁的注视着你，每次我都想过来触碰你。感受你。感受你的回应。你不知道你在电脑前工作的时候我有多想亲吻你。你咬着嘴唇内侧的方式。当你阅读时你会轻轻皱眉。你不知道我有多么——”

“那你为什么不呢？！该死的我为什么得通过他发现这些？！就像这样？！为什么你一定要等他在你能够迈出那一步之前做了那些事再来说这些？！”

“这不一样！”

“离我远点！”

克拉克一下子跳起来，站到了洞穴的另一端。

布鲁斯依然地躺着，看上去吃了一惊，他盯着上方的空白好一会儿。

“这不一样，布鲁斯，”克拉克慢慢地说，“我拥有过露易丝和你……”

“拥有过？”

克拉克沉默了一会儿。“现在也一样。”他纠正了，“我拥有露易丝。”他深吸一口气：“而你，你绝不会……你曾让我变弯了。我知道你绝不会是……”

“你从没问过。”

那一刻四周安静得连蝙蝠轻微的震颤、通风口排气、照明灯微弱的嗡鸣都听得一清二楚。

“如果我问了你会答应吗？”

这个问题沉重地回荡在空气中，布鲁斯不用看就知道克拉克摒住了呼吸。他在等待。等待着这个问题的答案，而答案并不重要。答案没有任何意义。这个答案只能带来伤害。

“你从没问过。”

他慢慢地站起来，迈步向庄园走去。他没有看克拉克。没有跟克拉克说任何话就走过他身边。没有回头看他是否跟在身后。待他走到餐厅，克拉克已经离开了。

 

第三章·完


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
翻译：wjy, 李 帅德布耀布耀德 狗蛋

 

克拉克坐在孤独堡垒的顶层，看着他面前的这片冰原。风暴席卷着寒冰碎片侵占这片冰原， 不断拍击着堡垒的外围。冰霜堆落在交错的水晶墙壁之下。 阳光照射到这里，每片冰凌闪烁出五彩的光芒，映衬着堡垒水晶的蓝色。 冰层下的海面像潜伏的怪物等待破冰而出。

他的下巴发痛。

随着他的细胞不断收集照射下来的太阳光，努力修复损伤，这种隐约的麻木疼痛渐渐消去。

但他希望这疼痛能留下。

他希望，至少在一个较长的时间里，他可以品尝到挫伤, 鲜血和布鲁斯的拳头打在他脸上的感觉。

他希望他能体验到疼痛，就像布鲁斯经常体验的那样，忍受它几天，几周，甚至几个月。 不得不背负疼痛而工作， 与疼痛斗争，在疼痛中生活，被疼痛所标记。

他希望他能知道是伤痕累累是什么样的感觉。

他下巴的疼痛褪去成为一种瘙痒，然后很快消失，只留下一种温暖的感觉和完好的皮肤。

不像布鲁斯，他的身体不会保留疼痛，不会记得它。 他不会像布鲁斯一样留下伤疤。  
他低头看着自己的右手和那里完美的坚不可摧的皮肤， 当他在另一个世界找到伤横累累的布鲁斯的时候，他在自己的镜像的脸上刻上了蝙蝠的标志。 这样做的时候，他划伤了手指和手掌......但是现在这些伤口都不见了。 这意味镜像脸上的那些伤口也消失了。 和他一样，那个超人也不会留下伤痛, 不会留下伤疤; 和他一样，那个强奸布鲁斯的罪犯会坐在不知什么地方完好无损，但布鲁斯却得背负着那道伤疤度过余生。

而且......他刚才压倒了布鲁斯。

使他动弹不得。

压制住他。

在他成功扔掉氪石戒指后，他应该站起来，应该伸手扶起布鲁斯，试着让他们都平静下来......相反，他压倒了他，还告诉他，他想要上他。 尽管他听到布鲁斯的心跳加剧，尽管他看到布鲁斯眼里一闪而过的恐惧，尽管他知道曾经发生了什么......那一定就像他被... ...上帝啊，他怎么可以这么，这么轻率……这么残酷......这么......他妈的傻！ 他怎么能这样对布鲁斯？ 在知道“他”做了什么， 知道这一切像是什么， 知道他那时候真的像那个人......

“你这个白痴，”他喃喃地说对自己说，声音沙哑 。 “你他妈的就是个白痴。”

布鲁斯永远不会原谅他了，现在不会， 之后也不会。 他们的友谊结束了，而这全是他的错。 一个布鲁斯并不需要知道的秘密 —— 他却当着他的面喊了出来。在布鲁斯需要空间的时候，他压在了他身上。在布鲁斯最需要同情和理解的时候，他把他推回那个他刚把他救出来的黑暗的地方。

他超强的记忆能力在脑中重播每一个细节。 他手指下布鲁斯突升的脉搏，当他压住布鲁斯仍然脆弱的肋骨时，布鲁斯条件反射的吸气， 布鲁斯蓝色的眼睛中映出的他发红的眼睛。 他记得布鲁斯抵抗性地抿紧嘴唇，身上的肌肉僵住，怀疑而紧张地看着自己 。 他记得空气中汗水的味道，比平时更清晰，甜蜜而沾染着恐惧。

布鲁斯已经让他放手。他放手了 。 但布鲁斯脸上的震惊令人心碎。 他甚至没想到克拉克会听从他。 他甚至以为......他那时没有注意到布鲁斯吃惊的表情。 他太生气了。 太沮丧。

他说起路易斯......一句话之后一切都不同了。 一切他本以为符合常理的变得让人迷惑，而一切让人迷惑的开始变得有意义。一句话。

你没有问过。

他的记忆迅速梳理这些年他们的相处，并重新定义一切，重新评判... ... 六年前那场意外摔倒时一只手轻拂过大腿 ，五年前停驻在他破损的制服上的目光，四年前他咬掉瓶盖时面具后蓝眼睛闪动的光芒......三年前一双手在训练中频繁地纠正他的动作......两年前他靠在他的肩膀上仔细检查静态显示器...一年前...一切停止了。 就在他和路易斯开始后。 不，是他想多了。 布鲁斯从来没有说过他被他吸引。 他在按潜意识中希望的解读这些，也许他只是在曲解回忆。

但蝙蝠侠吻了他。

在另一个世界。 在那段时间，他以为布鲁斯死了。 他和其他世界的蝙蝠侠接吻。 他们拥抱着对方像一对情侣面对世界末日的最后一分钟。 他们都不是真正想要对方。 只是他们都不想在那一刻独处。

但是，如果那个蝙蝠侠吻了他......拥抱他......和他一起哀悼......如果那个蝙蝠侠曾经爱过他的超人，思念以至于，他可以在那一刻假装他是另一个人而逃避痛苦… ...如果那个蝙蝠侠曾经渴望他的超人......那个混蛋曾经的样子......布鲁斯可能曾经想要他吗？

其实这并不重要。

即使有一段时间，他和布鲁斯本来是可以在一起，即使曾经，唯一欠缺的是一个吻，那段时间也已经过去了。 在这一切发生后，布鲁斯还愿意看向他也是奇迹了。 在另一个世界的事情之后，另一个的超人，和现在他自己愚蠢的行为。如果现在布鲁斯正忙着磨氪石蝙蝠标，他也不会惊讶的。 如果曾经有一段时间......一次机会......那也结束了...消失了。

布鲁斯·韦恩有数不清的姑娘可以沉溺，而且他和路易斯......他注意到太阳的位置......路易斯......

他从水晶中升起，尽量贴着地球表面飞行。 冰冷的空气环绕在他周围，海水在身后撕裂，他面前地球的弧状曲线不断退后 。北极让位给加拿大的森林，接着五大湖下的草地，终于到了大都会。 正是夜晚，城市灯光下各种醉酒的诺言，他穿过金光闪闪的街道编织成的网，飞向他的公寓。 当他看到阳台门的门大开，窗帘向外飘飞，他的心沉了下去。

他降落在阳台上。 路易斯正坐在沙发上，光着脚放在茶几上，一碗奶油玉米放在她身边。 她穿着正式的红色礼服，化了妆，头发卷成精致的形状。 她的脖子上挂着一个小挂件，镶嵌着那著名的艾尔家族的标志。

“你为什么不在餐馆？” 他尴尬地问。 他已经知道答案。

“我是去了，”她说。 “我先吃了烤番茄酱和香蒜酿蘑菇杯，然后又吃了所有主菜，然后又吃了些奥马哈牛腩烤土豆，哦，还有一些巧克力......我不知道怎么评价…...但它们不错。我吃不完，有一些在冰箱里。“

“我去了餐馆。”

她挥了挥精致的手。 “餐厅两小时前关门了，小镇男孩”。

电视转到了重大新闻 。 克拉克颤抖了一下，这熟悉的片段，就是之前布鲁斯大吼大叫让他滚的时候。 路易斯按下静音。

“对不起，我没意识到这么晚了，北极的太阳并不下落。”

“而且制服也没法携带手表，”他自嘲道。  
“我真的很抱歉，明天晚上，我重新预订一个餐厅…...”

路易斯举起她的手。 “别担心，克拉克。”

“不，那是我们的周年纪念日，这是非常重要的，我们需要做一些事情......”

“真的。” 她叫住了他。 “别。”

他笨拙地站在窗前，而她看着直播。 他看着中间桌子上的订婚戒指。 开始算他最近看到她戴它的次数。

“电视报道”，她终于哼了一声，说道。 “没有一点职业记者的操守。看看这个。”

他没有。

“他们所有人都谈论蝙蝠侠说的是什么。而没有一个人想到去看看周围别的人。看看闪电侠多么焦虑不安？他看起来像一个孩子站在走廊上听到爸爸和妈妈在厨房里再次吵架。 ”

克拉克紧张地抓着他的披风边缘。

“神奇女侠”，她继续说。 “看她的嘴角有多么僵硬？她的眼睛呢？像一个保镖随时准备拖他们醉酒的老板出酒吧。另一边，绿灯侠推着摄影师好像他和小丑一样可怕， 他很敏感暴躁。”

他终于转向屏幕。 哈尔占据了大部分画面，呲着牙，举着灯戒，眼睛反射出灯戒奇异的绿光。 他的嘴唇动了动。 克拉克不必听到声音就知道他要说什么。 他记得这一切。

“好吧，你自己退后，否则别怪我帮你退后，哥们。”

“现在，”路易斯说，她抓起遥控器，快速倒退回新闻报道的起点。 “蝙蝠侠还是看起来像蝙蝠侠，不能从面具上推出任何信息。加上他平时的可是很逃避摄像头的，所以我们不知道他是否常常这样讲话和使用这种肢体语言，但看看超人， 故事在这儿。”

“路易斯”。

“这种低级的报道会让你相信这是一个罕见的时刻，但是，看正联其他人的样子，这只是先前紧张情况的积累爆发。而超人”，她意有所指地卷起舌头，“他在事件的中心。”

他看着她。 “我们能不能不谈这个？”

“就让我说完，”她轻松地说，并指向屏幕。 他的视线不情愿地转向那里。 “通常超人是非常清楚他在镜头前的样子，他总是带着那些小小的笑容，而且在飞身而去之前叫所有记者的名字道别，这几乎成为一种常规。“

他闷闷不乐地看着自己的影视投影。

“但在这里，他的眼里只有那个B,” 路易斯轻声说。 “我在文章里甚至可以这么形容他，全神贯注。”

“你在写这个报道？”

“我写了报道，”她纠正他。 “今日头条。”

“这可不太好。这不是新闻。这只是流言蜚语。”

“超人和蝙蝠侠吵架了？拜托。即使现在国家宣布发动战争，这仍然是头版新闻。”

“这不是正确选择。”

“去你的，克拉克，”路易斯终于厉声说。 “超人和蝙蝠侠的吵架就是战争！人们已经在选边站和游行示威了。”

这不是他现在想谈论的。 他不想谈论蝙蝠侠，超人，或眼前这刺耳的新闻报道。 但是他找不到能将话题安全改到松木桌子上的订婚戒指的话。 他绞尽脑汁想不出对错过晚餐的正确的道歉。 他无法拼凑起能拯救他们的关系的句子。

“但是，正如我说的，”她喃喃自语道，“他全神贯注。他提心吊胆地等着蝙蝠侠的每一个字，在每一个停顿时惴惴不安。一个一无所有的人拿着自己手中唯一的彩票，听着每个数字被叫出，不过如此”。

“不是这样的。”

“我在那里，克拉克。”

他惊讶地看着她。

她的嘴角翘起一个小的，苦涩的笑容。 “全神贯注，专心致志或聚精会神？。”

“你是那晚的星球日报记者，”他意识到。 “这就是为什么你写了报道。”

“你几乎杀了我，”她告诉直白地说。 “当那个东西打中你，你摔落进公园，你几乎杀了我和另外两名记者。” 这些话在空中凝固。 “很接近。我可以伸出手触摸你。但即便如此，即便在蝙蝠侠说话前，你......还是全神贯注。”

他等待着。 等她继续。 结束它。

“这很有趣，”她轻轻地说。 轻轻地。 “直到我看到了，我才意识到，我们已经变得多么遥远。不，不是遥远，是冷漠，不感兴趣。不——全神贯注。” 她叹了口气，拿起了订婚戒指，站了起来向他走去。 “超人那样看着蝙蝠侠，即使蝙蝠侠对他说着什么糟糕的话......我愿意放弃任何事情换你这样看着我。不是扮演角色，不是例行公事，真的真的看着我。”

“路易斯”。他绝望地小声说。 “我爱你。”

 

她停在他面前，盯着他看 。 “你不再了解我了，克拉克。” 她拿起他的手，把戒指放在他的掌心。 “很遗憾。”

她是对的。

但承认她是对的让他痛苦。 自他从另一个世界回来，他几乎没有跟她说过话。即使当他们说话，他也是人在心不在。 他从来没有告诉过她另一个世界的事，另一个露易丝，另一个超人。 这是第一件他没有告诉她的事，然后越来越多。他不再向她吐露秘密，或者说，不再分享它们。

而在接下来的几个月里，她也停止了告诉他一些事。直到现在，他们默默地站在这里，互相凝视着，为时已晚。 

“我......我会问问吉米，是否能......”

“不，”她把手放在他的胸口，在氪星标志上。 “吉米不知道这个 ，我不想你为我冒着暴露身份的危险。而且你现在还有要找出谁或什么派了机器人到大都会的麻烦。”

“我以前能对吉米糊弄过去，”他提醒她。

“是的，只有上帝知道他怎么没有注意到披风从沙发下侧伸出的一角。”

“这仅发生过一次，”他辩护道。

她叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。 “我会找一个新的公寓，不会很难的。我会从佩里那要加薪。他欠我的。” 她撩了撩头发，对上他的目光。 “我不希望这一切变得很混乱，克拉克。我爱你，我还是......我还是想成为你的朋友，帮助你。” 一个揶揄的笑容却被泪水毁掉了。她的眼中泪光闪闪。 “我还想要超人的独家新闻呢”。

他吸了一口气，握住手中的戒指，勉强一笑。 但这笑容却很僵硬紧张。 “我为什么不找克拉克·肯特采访我呢？” 他开玩笑地说。 “我听说他是一个不差的作家，最近还成了自由职业者 。”

“肯特？” 她开玩笑地说。 “哦，超人。这家伙很好，但我跟你说，他可没有得过普利策奖”。

“也许有一天会有的。”

“在你的梦里？哈......”

她强忍着啜泣，用手捂住她的嘴，并迅速转过身去。 他默默地上前把她拉进一个紧密的拥抱里。 他们站在这里很长一段时间，低着头。房里只有哽咽地呼吸声。

露易丝。 这个他在的书桌和堆叠的活页纸之间遇到的生气勃勃的女记者。 一支笔随意地从她的上衣口袋里突出， 她的脸会因为写完了卢瑟集团倾倒化学废物的报告兴奋得通红。 积极而灵敏的她曾拉着他的披风边缘，示意他离开人群给她那第一份的独家采访。他们曾一夜环游大都会的屋顶飞行。 露易丝也是个可怕的编辑，总是会把他的稿子退回来，还写满红墨水的批阅字迹，却也会在下班前踩着不合脚的高跟鞋来窃取他的咖啡。 露易丝，精致漂亮，给他送上了那个超人被画上眼镜的照片，不小心剪刀恰好剪到他不可剪断的头发，以及低声在他耳边说的那句“抓住你了”。 露易丝，这个他为之买了戒指的女人。他本该与之相爱而共度余生的露易丝。

在刚才几分钟里，他生命的一个篇章以某种方式结束了， 结束在一个简单平静的交谈和安慰的拥抱里。 也许她今晚反而替他们省去了多年的痛苦，省去了他们痛苦的离婚。 也许她拯救了他们的友谊，但却以爱情的死亡为代价 。 他在那一刻看到的是， 一朵他精心培育的花，花瓣枯死了。 在那一刻，他没有想到他们之间曾经的美好或她带来的好 。 所有他能想到的是， 这一切结束了。

“你......你想再飞一次吗？” 他低声说。 “只是......为以往的时光？”

她抬头看着他，双手环绕着他的脖子，踏上他的脚背，这个回应已是足够。

他带着她绕着旅行巴士所走的路飞行，他们脚下的主要的街道像红地毯一样延伸，金光闪闪，蔚为壮观，纪念公园的树上挂满了圣诞节的小彩灯，尽管时间已经很晚了，还有一个小型乐队在新栽种的草坪上演奏 。他们站在卢瑟塔的最高点，就像在玩具首饰盒里的舞者。超人和露易丝绕着市政厅的大理石墙壁盘旋，看着SAI大坝上的水流离开城市，惯性的力量让他们停在了星球日报的顶端，在城市不断变化的标志，缓缓滚动的金球下面。

“你不必搬出去。”他过了一小会说，“我几乎不会再花任何时间在这里了，而且现在我是个自由记者了，我几乎可以在任何地方工作。”

露易丝凝视着整个城市：“你会去哪？”

“孤独堡垒，瞭望塔。”

“嗯，但这是超人的回答。”她喃喃道“不是克拉克的。”

他没有回答。

“克拉克需要一个永久的地址，”她提醒他，“不然他会被宣布变成一个失踪人口，过一段时间，被认为已经死亡。”  
“也许现在就是该离开的时候了。”

在他把她送到他们第一次约会的地点时，露易丝的神色暗了暗，那时候他在飞行时让她掉了下来，虽然只有一小会，他说那只是个意外。而如今她看着超人暗色的眸子，没有当初的眩光。

“如果你杀了克拉克肯特，超人，我会把你当成一个凶手。”

“我是认真的，露易丝。”

“我也是，”她向他保证，“我已经认识你很久了，小镇男孩，如果你丢下了克拉克，丢下了与人类唯一的联系的话，这是这个星球无法接受的事情。”她颤抖着，揉着她的肩膀，“如果你丢下了克拉克，那么留下来的只有超人，只能永远作为一个神存在着…权力导致腐败，绝对的权力必将导致绝对的腐败，伟人不能维持他们的品行。”

“阿克顿”［1］

“祝你安康”

他想张口辩解他和她所说的不同时，看到了她一个狡猾的微笑，省去了他的解释。

“克拉克不是一个伟人”她在一个短暂停顿后接着说，“但他比所有人都要好，让他死去的话，我不敢想象也不敢看到剩下来的那个超人。”

她不知道她有多正确。  
“你可以留在公寓里。”他说：“我会找到别的地方。”

“嗯…我敢肯定蝙蝠侠会让你留下来。”

这是个笑话，他知道，这像是那篇刺耳的新闻报道，这样的认知不能保护他， 让他不再恐惧，不能阻止他落荒而逃，露易丝看着他，了解他，她看他仿佛就像在读一本打开的书一样。

“哪怕当时你几乎要杀了我，而我所想的都是这场战斗到底是什么样的，它不可能仅仅只有那几个机器人，”她若有所思道。她的声音不再是那个被他带到这里的，锁在他的怀抱里的那个女人，而是那个在下面办公室的获得普利特奖的出色的记者，“我能从你的反应看出你并不是真的知道你的队友的真实地址。这太逗了，我开始担心你们是不是都是戴着面具参加正义联盟的会议的。”

他满脸通红。

“噢上帝，”她用手掌拍着前额，“居然真的是这样。”

他大笑。

突然间他发现这是他唯一能做的事了，在浑浑噩噩的几个月里，带着家庭被毁灭的内疚，他和平凡之间的拉锯战，现在除了大笑，他什么都做不了。他像他们初遇时那样笑着。那时他穿着制服，而她大胆地问他是否能看见自己内衣带子的颜色。他发现她里面什么也没穿。那时他就是这么笑了。因为她大胆的提议，他们共享的一点时光，因为笑至少比不笑要好吧。

他现在笑，却是因为这至少比哭要好，开玩笑至少比他们互相大吼大叫要好。他笑是因为在过去几个月实在有太多糟糕的事发生了，太多的哭泣，喊叫，吼骂。一切都结束了，而现在他只能选择哭或者笑。

四个小时后，他坐在太空里，独自一人，被群星环绕。当他是个孩子的时候，他经常夜晚在玉米田里奔跑，向群星挥手。他总是想象有外星人在上面看着他，那些像他一样的外星人。

他那时候不能飞，抬起一个拖拉机也会大喘气，跟着火车奔跑似乎是最棒的事情了。一切都很大。农场很大，小镇很大，人们的关系也很大。如果小镇上有人死了，所有人都会去悼念，如果有人出生了，所有人都会去庆祝。现在，人与人之间的关系变得很小。除了佩里谁还能让他跳起来去注意。每次超人的报道出现在他的门口，他的女房东戳着他的胸口提醒他。而吉米总是在他们玩游戏的时候抱怨Xbox有问题。

可能露易丝是对的。

可能他和另一个世界的超人之间的差别并不是一个毁灭性的事件，而是克拉克肯特。也许他并不是一个滴滴作响的炸弹，而是一个会做决定的人。他可以选择呆在他养父母的身边或者回到他的氪星陵墓中。他可以一直飞，直到地球变得很小，或者选择落地行走，度过复杂而平凡的一生。他可以选择成为氪星人或者人类，就像他的普通沙发却有一角露出氪星的披风。

他希望她是对的。

但这仍然太迟了。

她离开了，布鲁斯离开了。在短短几个小时里，他失去了他们两个人。他从未感到如此孤独，自从……, 自从乔艾尔告诉他，当他向群星挥手时，无人回应。

 

第四章完

 

［1］Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men－－John Dalberg-Acton。这里克拉克是说出人名，但是Acton听起来像打了个喷嚏。


	5. Chapter 5

不义联盟：伤疤  
第五章  
翻译：洛云上走

 

血从他的牙缝间漏出,沾湿了下嘴唇，然后向下滴落到他脚下漂白的橡木地板上。 他的靴子下的木纹形成扭曲饥饿的蛇耦合的交织体，又像海水婆娑的反复潮流，像没有漂亮的抛光的枯死的树卷曲的线和结，显露出当年盲目的侵略，丑陋的本能。

“战斗模式：超人”。

布鲁斯躲在一根大理石柱子后面，身后的地面被两道热视线击中。 白木如雪花般飘落，他爬上附有支架的墙, 吐出一口鲜血。

比利亚。 

一道运动的模糊影子，攻击者站在了他的面前，眼中冒出火红色，双脚漂浮着离开地面。

他在比利亚，而且他遇到了麻烦。

拳头擦过他的斗篷，他翻转着躲过，摇晃着靠在墙上。 他勉强愈合的肋骨在抗议尖叫，铠甲下的脊柱板碎裂，血液再次充满他的口腔，从他的嘴角流下来。 另一个拳击，想要粉碎他的头颅于墙上。

布鲁斯激活了一个超声波蝙蝠镖。

由于不熟悉超级听力，他的机器人对手降落下来，本能地抓紧它头的两侧。 布鲁斯踢了一脚墙壁，一跃超过机器人肩膀，把一对小塑料炸弹插在其头部的两侧。机器人的摆臂把他打得失去平衡。 他又扔出飞镖。 没有击中。 布鲁斯尽他所能地躲开攻击。但断裂的大腿骨架移位还是让他痛苦地哼了一声 。

这是一个陷阱。 一个给比他强大很多的人的陷阱。而他已经触发了这个陷阱。

机器人Amazo［1］优雅地飘浮在他面前，他的金属下颚被黑色炸弹熏黑，眼睛变成可怕的熟悉的红色。 布鲁斯艰难地控制着自己对这红光的的恐惧，试图止住他伸向腰带格子手的颤抖，让自己看起来充满威胁和尽在掌握。他拨动腰带的格子取出氪石碎片。 但他清楚地知道自己现在看起来怎么样，仅仅是一个穿着损坏的蝙蝠装的弱小绝望的人。

Amazo停了下来，看了看他手中泛着绿光的石头。它在一道模糊的影子后，出现在房间的另一端。 它的金属皮肤在颤抖，它开始改变了。

“战斗模式：闪……”

布鲁斯引爆了炸药。

爆炸的冲击力足以击倒他到地上，炸飞了他手里的氪石。

Amazo，一个先进的人工智能，能复制任何超人类或者外星人的能力，他是伊沃教授结合从S.T.A.R.实验室偷来的技术而创造出的杰作，也是很多反派对付正义联盟的优选武器。 面前这个Amazo升级了二次长距离能力吸收单元。这正是布鲁斯在之前大都会袭击事件中，在机器人残骸里发现的装备。同时，他还在里面发现了老伊沃的加密代码，偷偷传递了他被俘虏囚禁在恐怖主义国家比利亚的信息。

比利亚。

他在47秒前发出了求救信号。 钢骨应该已经在瞭望塔收到了。 联盟一定已经在部署。 闪电和超人随时可能出现在这里。

Amazo慢慢地跪下了，然后倒在地上。 他的脖子冒出烟雾，溅出黑色的液体。

“令人印象深刻。” 一个愉悦，黑暗，女人的声音响起来，带着浓浓的特殊口音。

“不是我最好的战斗，” 他低吼。

“你，一个人，毁了我的机器，”女王蜂的高跟鞋敲击着地面，在房间的另一端踱步。 “我的机器拥有氪星人的能力。” 她穿着传统的黑色丝绸长裙，一系列小宝石和军国主义高领装饰。 黄金装饰着她的头部和手臂，加冕她的靴子，并在她的耳边闪闪发光。 她黑色的眼睛盯着他，显露出赤裸裸的厌恶。 “不管你怎么看，蝙蝠侠，这真是令人印象深刻。”

“你袭击了大都会，”他谨慎地斟酌用词， 慢慢地站起来。 “冒着与美国发生战争的危险。为什么？” 他的肩膀产生灼烧般的疼痛，抗议着他的动作。

一个小的，冷酷的，微笑。 “你已经知道这个问题的答案。”

超人。 她设计了对超人的一个陷阱。 在大都会的攻击仅仅是对他的诱请。 而这之间的长途，给了Amazo计划准备好从正义联盟成员那里收集的能力的时间。

“谁雇佣了你？” 布鲁斯低吼道。

“有很多人会花钱看超人之死，”她回答。 “但这件事，蝙蝠侠，这不是钱的问题。”

“那为什么？”

她的笑容并没有改变。 那是她一成不变的愤怒的面具。 “你上周这么宣布：超人是危险的。但不仅仅是危险，一个事故就能使他对全人类作出威胁。你能想象如果他决定把权力掌握在自己手中会发生什么？”

布鲁斯压下了回忆。 “所以，你要杀了他。”

“为了人类的福祉，”她轻轻地说。 “一个更安全的世界。”

“而你控制着一个拥有氪星人能力的机器人？我对此表示怀疑。”

刺耳的笑声。 “不，蝙蝠侠，而我控制着三个拥有氪星人能力的机器人” 她拍了拍手。 “Amazo 2.2，Amazo 2.3，消灭蝙蝠侠，命令优先级，阿尔法”。

墙上的面板滑开，两个Amazo走进了视线。 他们金属的面孔朝他转过身来，细胞颤抖着变形，单调的声音上升为立体声。

“战斗模式：超人”。

他本可以做到。

如果他扔下一个远程声波武器和一些爆炸蝙蝠镖，他可能分散他们的注意足够长的时间，去后退找回氪石，迫使他们进入不那么强大的模式。 一个神奇女侠模式将屈服于反复的伤害，而闪电侠模式将使他们脆弱到能被一个范围广泛的远程电荷武器伤害。 联盟的另一个在那天被攻击的成员是绿灯侠，但这些机器人似乎没有先进到去模仿绿灯武器。

这不会轻松。 但他本应该做到。

有什么猛地撞到了他。坚硬， 快速。世界陷入了一个突然的，令人窒息的冲击空气和色彩模糊。

然后，他在外面，艰难地呼吸，被安置在靠墙的地方...

“克拉克？ 你——？”

“没关系，我们会接管这个。” 超人消失在红蓝色的模糊中。

布鲁斯看着面前空荡荡的空气好一会儿， 转向那座他之前闯入的宫殿。 他不明白。 克拉克曾经从危险面前带走过他，但他从来没有从战斗中带走过他。 他忽视了什么吗？ 气体？ 武器吗？ 某种会伤害他的血肉之躯的东西吗？

在他心里崩溃的声音雷鸣般响起。

他咬紧牙关，伸出钩索抓住了屋檐，这让他痛苦地哼了一声，钩爪恰好拉伸了他酸痛的部分。他开始在楼顶踉跄地向主殿跑回去，那个他和女王蜂的第一个Amazo 机器人战斗的地方。 他跳进他之前进入过的通风井，拿下惊慌失措的警卫，并重新进入战场。

墙边的支架已经被撞毁，变成一堆扭曲的金属躺在橡木地板上。 女王蜂站在其中一个Amazo背后, 依靠着墙壁。那个Amazo正在和闪电侠战斗，闪电般的丝束光芒闪烁笼罩在他们周围。另一个Amazo站在房间中间, 被超人蓝红色的模糊影子包围。他们围绕支柱缠斗着。 在房间另一端，一扇大门打开了，一群和攻击了大都会的机器人相似的机器人潮水蔓延过来。

他敲了敲头罩的一侧。

“钢骨，联盟其他成员在哪？”

“海王差不多到了。嘿，那家伙游得真快。”

“我在路上，”戴安娜插入谈话。 “十分钟。”

“我也没落后，”绿灯说。 “我和绿箭在一起。”

“在一个巨大的绿色棒球手套里，”他补充道。 “因为这就是我的风格。”

“那里情况如何？” 钢骨问。

“控制住局面了！” 克拉克在通讯里喊道。 他猛地前飞抓住攻击他的机器人，把它粉碎在地上，强大的冲击力给地板造成了辐射性的裂纹。 稀有木材裂炸在空气中，金属碎片从Amazo身上纷纷落下，金属支架被击飞到空中，又如雨般倒在它身上掩埋了它。 布鲁斯跳下来，滚了一圈，痛苦地吸了一口气，一只胡乱挥舞手臂的机器人击中了他的肩膀。

当他再次察看时，闪电和女王蜂都不见了，克拉克击倒的Amazo躺在地上，火花四溅。一小群机器人潮水正向他涌过来。 它们的武器在抛光金属体的顶端亮起红光，突出了鲜明的轮廓特征，渴求着杀戮。

薄弱点。 躯干的关节， 脊椎的管道，他们的武器的关键部位。 如果他能打碎它们头部的螺丝，一个电荷冲击就可以把他们全放倒。

他支撑起自己能移动的身体部分， 攻击， 躲避， 战斗。

他们一排一排地前进; 上一排被击毁的被下一排替代，像超市货架的物品。

另一个冲击波。 他被击飞到空中。 撞到墙壁， 开始掉下来。

什么抓住了他的披风，拉着披风把他拉进一个坚硬的怀抱里。 第二次，在这个晚上，他的世界在模糊和空气的冲击中变幻。

“不！”

克拉克把他放下到外面。 “对不起，布鲁斯，联盟的其他成员几乎就要到了，你不需要......对不起。只是......只是留在这儿。”

布鲁斯震惊盯着他一瞬间飞回到建筑里，低吼着拿起他的抓钩抢。但是在他刚飞到半空，克拉克再次出现在他面前，手臂勾住他的腰间，在令人目眩的模糊中，他们站在了城外的山坡上。

 

 

“你在做什么？！”

“你受到了伤害......布鲁斯你......你...呆在这里。请你只留在这儿。我很抱歉。”

他离开了。

布鲁斯看着他的背影，看着炽热的夜晚的空气，远处的灯光，白色围墙加冕的城市。 战斗的声音被沙漠的风声所掩盖。 但是，尽管炎热，潮湿，和穿着盔甲，他觉得冷。 冻结。 脆弱。渺小。 无奈地怒吼了一声，他向后摸到他的腰带格子，开始呼叫蝙蝠机。

花了6分23秒蝙蝠机抵达了，他飞回到城市的中心，跌落在宫殿上面。 他降落到纪念日的布匹里，正要跳进通风口，克拉克出现了，再次抓住了他。

“求你了，布鲁斯！”

“放开我！”

克拉克放开了他，在市区范围外的山坡上。

“布鲁斯，”他飞快地说，“联盟的其它成员马上到了......”

“带我回去！”

克拉克看起来很绝望。 “我不得不……我的冲击波……你受到伤害了，布鲁斯！你断了几根骨头？而且......而这最后一个更强大，更聪明。我不能控制场面，我不得不……闪电已经把女王蜂带走...那里很不安全。“

布鲁斯瞪着他，“我可以照顾好自己。”

“求你了，布鲁斯，”克拉克请求地说。 “只是......我知道我没有给你任何理由来相信我，我知道我已经伤害了你，我知道你可能永远都不想看到或以后再听到我的消息，但请……你在这里是安全的。你......请你留下......“

他开始重新呼唤蝙蝠机。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。” 一瞬间，他的手套被从胳膊脱下，然后是面罩。 他眨了眨眼睛，在黑暗中没有镜片，他凭自己的感觉扑向那个外星人。 克拉克避开了他。 “我不能再失去你了。我很抱歉。”

一阵气流，他走了。

他简直不敢相信......不能理解......不可接受......克拉克……克拉克......刚才...

他需要回去。不，他知道他会走这个方向。 他要离开。 找到一个安全的地方。 一个很小的地方。 一个黑暗的地方。 一个地方小而黑暗，没有人会发现他。 甚至是他。

他跑起来。

顺着山坡进入包裹万物的黑暗，陌生的国度的炽热的夜晚，远离城市的闪烁不定的灯光。 他跑着直到他的斗篷的重量就像在掐他的脖子，跑着直到他的断腿传递给他灼热的疼痛和眩晕，直到他的血流声在他的耳边像蝙蝠的翅膀扑打......蝙蝠...

蝙蝠追着他，狩猎他，在无声的控诉里盯着他。

弱小。 他弱小得不能战斗。 弱小得不能反击。 弱小得对不起他胸口的标志。

空虚。 痛苦。 无助。

绝望的无力的宠物，被推开，被锁起来，直到下次被使用。 太脆弱，太软弱，不能被放出来做任何事情，除了躺下为了取悦主人而呻吟。

他跑着直到他的头脑麻木，身体受损的痛苦褪去，呼吸快要停滞。 直到...

他崩溃了。

爬进了一个藏身之处。

等待着。

 

 

 

 

天边已变白时，克拉克找到他。

“布鲁斯？”

他睁开眼睛警惕地看着他从天空慢慢下降。 克拉克的脸似乎在发光，他落在地上，观察着布鲁斯。布鲁斯坐在两块岩石的凹陷处，缩小自己。 眼神冷漠而悲哀。

“布鲁斯。我很抱歉。”

“你不这样做，”他听到自己的低语声。

“布鲁斯？”

“你不撒谎。”

克拉克退缩了一下，低下头。 很长一段时间，他什么也没有说。 只是站着，垂下肩膀，面朝下; 看着被彻底地击败了。布鲁斯几乎可以忘记他对自己做了什么，几乎可以看到他们过去相处的样子，他们过去的友情。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克终于低声说，他没有抬头。 “我不是故意吓唬你的。我没想到，我......我知道我搞砸了所有的事。我没有及时赶到那里。我没有尊重你。我知道我不应该......迫使你呆在哪儿，就像那个我一样。” 他举起双手，掌心向前，仿佛在表示歉意。 “但是，你受伤了，而我必须使出全力......全力去摧毁最后一个Amazo。我不想失去你。” 他的视线回到了布鲁斯身上。 “你不停地回来，我知道我不应该......应该先解释......”

布鲁斯转身面对他，略带嘲讽地说。 “你有没有带黛安娜走呢？”

克拉克看起来被抽中了一下。 “布鲁斯我......”

“亚瑟？哈尔？”

“他们有超能力，布鲁斯。”

冰冷的愤怒如鲠在他喉咙里，强势地想要撕毁他建立的脆弱的防御城墙，想要从他身体里跳出来，留下一个心灵破碎的人，撕碎他的空壳展现出他的一无所有。 “我可以照顾好自己，超人。”

“布鲁斯...”克拉克沙哑地说，“不......这里只有我们......不要这样叫我。”

“你知道我能照顾好自己，”布鲁斯继续说， 感到心里的愤怒扩散，沾染上他的每一个字，像洪水通过溃坝一样淹没了他。 “我一直能。你知道，你信任我。你尊重我，你他妈的曾经关心我。你是我的朋友！你是我最好的朋友！”

“我知道，”克拉克哽咽地说：“上帝，布鲁斯，我很抱歉，但我不能......我不能忘记失去你的感觉......我确实关心你。我在乎你太多，多到令人心痛。而在蝙蝠洞时，我说的那些东西 - “

“你认为这是关于什么，你在蝙蝠洞里说的吗？” 布鲁斯难以置信地咆哮。 “我他妈的不关心什么蝙蝠洞的事！”

克拉克目瞪口呆。 “可是我......我压住了你，吼了你。”

“而我攻击了你，用氪石！” 布鲁斯喊道，他勉强支撑自己站着。 “我没那么脆弱，肯特，那不至于终结我们的友情。我伤害了你，你伤害了我。我们互不亏欠，我们是平等的。” 他的声音威胁性地压低了。 “但昨晚......”他摇摇头，“我们不再是了”。

克拉克没有试图擦干落下他的脸颊的眼泪，没有试图掩盖他的悲伤，他的担忧。他站在那里静静地听着他面前的人说完这些，布鲁斯简直要把他撕碎了。

“你带走了我，”布鲁斯说，“你带走我，把我放到这里。当我不服从，你拿走了我的力量，我的工具，留下我在黑暗中。” 他从牙缝里说， “你以为你拥有我吗？好像我是你的财产，你的宠物。”

“不，”克拉克急切地说，“不是这样的！”

“就是这样的！” 布鲁斯歇斯底里地说，用力地推他。

克拉克让他推着，后退了一步。

“你想知道为什么，我让你不要进入歌谭吗？” 布鲁斯咆哮着。 “你想知道为什么我用氪石攻击你吗？你想知道为什么自从我们从那个操蛋的世界回来，我一直让你和我保持距离吗？因为我觉得你不该， 你不该被我一团乱的生活影响。你不该经历什么，他妈的，试拯救一个可怜可悲的事故受害者的痛苦。“

克拉克的脸色发白。 “布鲁斯......”

“因为我知道你会的，”他毫不留情地继续。 他的声音破碎愤怒像经过一把锉刀。 “我知道，即使我告诉你，布鲁斯是多么肤浅，多么空虚，你就不会停止试图拯救我，我知道就算我告诉你一切，我多么弱小，你仍然会尝试消掉我脸上的这个东西，告诉我，我是坚强的，我知道你会为了我会毁了你自己的。“ 尖锐，颤抖，呼吸。 

“你没有错，布鲁斯。” 克拉克喃喃地直视他的眼睛，从他降落到这里之后的第一次。 “你没有。”

他的脆弱的控制的最后一道防线，在那双眼睛的诚意下，分崩离析，布鲁斯觉得自己放弃了，铺天盖地的情绪突然溢出，他一直未说的秘密在愤怒的洪流里被吐出来。

“我是个婊子！” 他吼道。 “我卖了我自己，给你们的时间，去让超人不管反抗军，去...他妈的！不要紧！因为我让他干我。我躺下接受了他。因为反抗太痛苦了，因为这是我唯一的东西，因为...因为它可以带给我一些别的什么。除了一个冰冷的牢房与他，其他的东西！“

克拉克惊恐地看着他。 “你......你让他......？”

“你根本不知道是什么滋味，克拉克，等待，等待了几个小时，去被压倒，被强奸。战斗。战斗这么痛苦，当这一切......当这一切都只剩下绝望......只是痛苦......在至少这样......至少我得到了一样东西......“

他的某一部分，意识到他哭了。 沙哑地，喘不过气地。灼热的沉重的泪水。

“布鲁斯......”

克拉克伸出一只手去触摸他的胳膊。 他打开他的手，拼凑回自己，强硬，冷漠地盯着他面前的这个人。

“是的，克拉克，”他嘶哑地说，“我就是他的婊子。而你知道 ，每个人都知道这一点。我们可以永远不说 。无需进行我们之间的这段对话。我就是他的婊子。是的，这就是我经历的一切，但我必须忍过这些，我可以，我也会的。我不是，一个脆弱的小狗被抓起来过，就在之后每一条狗进入房间时，猛地跳起来。“

克拉克和他对视。 看着他。 用他的内疚和悲伤包裹了布鲁斯。 “布鲁斯......我不能......我是太......太害怕......你这么......”

“别骗我了！你想把我关起来！让我离开这一切！你想拿走我所拥有的一切，让我乞求去拿回那么一小点！让我求你操我，只是为了他妈的一个腰带！”

他听起来歇斯底里，疯 狂。 他不在乎。 一点也不在乎。 那一瞬间。

“不，布鲁斯！” 克拉克拼命地说。 “我不能......我不能再失去你。我吓坏了......这......这会毁了我......”他低声说，脆弱而绝望。 “我爱你。”

“你爱我？” 布鲁斯咳出一声假笑。 “你爱我，但你不尊重我，你不相信我，你把我看成什么，一个漂亮的宠物吗？” 他咬下嘴唇。 “爱？你不知道这个词的含义。” 他给出了最后一击。 “你就像他一样。”

这是一个谎言。

这就足够了。

足以打碎克拉克的摇摆不定，足以打碎他最后的镇定，足以打碎他已经充满恐惧的心，毁灭他所有的表面样子。 他几乎狼狈地坐到地上，绝望地抬头看着他。 他的头发凌乱纠结，眼睛镶着红边，脸上褪去色彩。

“露易丝说我的人性的一面......她说那是......”他没有说完这句话。 没必要。 他不相信。 布鲁斯成为了向他投来这个指控的人。 布鲁斯终于证实了他一直以来，自从他第一次踏入那个世界就产生的恐惧。

布鲁斯的怒火在沉默之后缓慢消失了，带走了他最后的力量，让他感到虚弱和枯竭。 他晃了晃身体，最后蹲下来坐在地面的岩石上，和克拉克相对，看着太阳逐渐升起。

他们既没有移动，也没有说话，没有看着对方，直到天空已变成一个明亮的蓝色，太阳坐在了远处的群山上。 布鲁斯眯起眼睛，看着这不可直视的明亮，脸色苍白，感觉轻飘飘的，炎热，干燥，空气攻击着他的皮肤。

克拉克消失了，几秒钟后重新出现，拿着他的手套，头罩和一瓶水。 布鲁斯一言不发地拿起这三个东西，抬头看着成克拉克的眼睛，看到了那里的痛苦，挫败和被压垮般的任命。

“我再也不会把你，还是什么你的东西，带走，”克拉克说。 “我保证，我不会再碰你。”

他的措辞语气谨慎而小心，只有单纯和真诚。 这不是为了挽救他们友谊的，不是为了那个晚上，甚至也不是为了缩小他们的差距而抛出的橄榄枝。 这是事实的陈述。

但它比任何东西都更令布鲁斯痛苦。

“这不是你的错，布鲁斯，”克拉克继续轻声道。 “就像，那也不是你救了的那个女孩的错。”

“那不一样......”他听到自己说。

“不，布鲁斯，”克拉克坚持地说。 “不。” 他低下头，沉默了一会，抬起头看着他的眼睛。 “对不起。”

布鲁斯意识到发生了什么。 感觉到在他的喉咙里恐慌在不断上升。 他试图找到些什么话，挽回刚才发生的一切的灾难，至少挽救一些。

克拉克飞上天空，消失在天际。而布鲁斯还没有发出下一个声音。

他没有说他很抱歉，他很愤怒，很受伤，所以不知道说了些什么。

克拉克一点也不像那个人。

他没有说他也爱他。

他凝视天空，直到太阳迫使他移开眼睛。 突然间，他意识到，没有克拉克，他无法做到。 他无法战胜PTSD， 战胜那个堡垒，那个超人，或者在他的脸上的伤疤。 没有克拉克。

他从头罩里取出通讯器，并戴上他的耳朵。 阿尔弗雷德在第二个呼叫时就接听了。

“我想你现在还处于比利亚-”

“我需要去大都会。”

一个短暂的停顿。 “非常好，先生，”阿尔弗雷德说。 “而且，恕我直言，是时候了。”

 

本章完

 

［1］亚摩卓（Amazo），主要敌人：正义联盟（Justice League），可以随意变换形状，并可以模仿发出敌人的任何技能。

PS: 招募合译者。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章上  
翻译：洛云上走

 

“你怎么看？“

她根本没有看向他，没有对上他的眼睛，只是极具风情地坐在那里，带着烟熏妆的眼睛一直看着墙壁。她伸出一根戴着戒指的手指，不耐地敲击桌面。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“你怎么看？”她重复了一遍，慢速地，好像他是个愚不可及的傻瓜，而她处在了耐心的边缘。“你真的认为我错了吗？你认为卢瑟错了吗？”她的声音降低了一个八度。“你，肯特先生，诚实地告诉我，你不害怕某一天超人变得疯狂吗？”

每一天。

他坐在华盛顿的比利亚驻美大使馆里，在女王蜂的对面，试着思考：克拉克 肯特，一个新闻记者，一个专栏作家，会怎么回答这个问题？

“我——我不相信他会这样，”他试着说。“他总是一个英雄。”

“那假如有一天他厌倦了做一个英雄呢？”这个女人飞快地问。“到时候会怎么样？”

他没有回答。不能回答。因为他太清楚这个答案了。这个令人恐惧，残酷而赤裸裸地真相。歌谭被军队包围，他每一次闭上眼睛，看到布鲁斯在比利亚的沙漠哭泣。

她观察着他空白的表情，哼了一声。“你们美国人都一样。你们宣讲着民主，自由，正义，但是你们看不到更大的图景。让这个人存在于世界上，不仅仅是对你们国家的威胁，而是对全世界的威胁。你看不到让他活着的危险，尤其是秘密地生活在我们之中。对于这样一个，拥有不可估计的力量的人。“

克拉克停下了笔记，看着他面前的纸，看到微观下铅字的笔画边缘的碎裂口。他看到被压出的瘀痕，伤痕是他的手指的形状，命令来自他的声音，那个标志是他胸口的标志。

“我……我……”

“你会让一个婴儿去触碰核武器开关吗？一个疯子？你会让任何一个人拥有随心所欲毁灭世界的能力吗？ 一个人掌握毁灭这个星球的力量，人们还有什么安全感可言？如果你觉得那份力量永远不会腐蚀他，那你实在是太天真了。或许这已经发生了 。“

布鲁斯坐在床上，大腿上放着一条腰带。克拉克甚至没看过它第二眼，也没有从他身上拿走这个。布鲁斯曾经为了它出卖自己……忍受……

“撕下那条壮丽的披风，在那双漂亮的蓝眸下，你会找到一个恶魔，比地球上曾经想象出的恶魔更可怕。“

一个和他长着一张脸的男人，披着那条披风，统治世界。他追捕着蝙蝠侠只为了，占有，他抓住了布鲁斯而且伤害了他……那个人……在内心最深处，他们没有什么不同。

“他就是历史上下一个臭名昭著的独裁者。”

“有趣，”他身后的门打开了，又伴随着高跟鞋身关上了，“我以为你已经是这个头衔的拥有者了。“

女王蜂抬起头，仔细地调整了一下自己的姿态，冷酷地看着她。“莱恩小姐，“她称呼道，“我还在想你什么时候才会到呢。”

“我也不知道，”露易丝说。“外面的交通真是太差了。”她伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上。“谢谢你替我暖场，小镇男孩。”

他抬头看了她一眼，看到她眼中的隐藏的关心。她一直在门外听着；她听到女王蜂对他的超级英雄身份的残忍的评价和他的沉默；这种反应，即使一个结巴的记者也不会这样的。

“你想的话，可以走了，我来接手。”

“这是我的文章，”他抗拒地嘟哝。“我一定要在这儿。”

“噢，是的，”她在他身边坐下，“你现在独立啦，我差点忘了。好吧，让我这么说，我请求你让我接手这一个报道，可以吗？看在过去的份上。”

在他回答之前，她已经转头面对那个坐在房间那一头的女人。女王蜂看着她，就像一只大猫看到另一个掠食者的靠近。

“来，我可能听错了，但我觉得我听到你说了些关于超人的东西。我真不敢相信你浪费时间和肯特说这个，”他的肩膀被快速地拍了一下，“无意冒犯，”她转回到女王蜂那，“但是人人都知道，我才是那个蓝大个的女孩。”

女王蜂从牙缝里挤出的，“我正在解释我攻击大都会的理由。”

“理由是超人？”

“是的。”女王蜂强调道。“我是为了阻止他。他是对全人类的威胁。”

“那么你阻止了他之后呢？我们该相信你会捐出你的机器人大军去为穷人建造房屋？去帮助最近的海上石油泄漏事件？或者帮助你的国家，你正在忍饥挨饿的国民？”

愤怒从女王蜂身上显露出来。“大胆！我如何统治我的国家！这不是该在这里问的问题！”

“不，”露易丝继续说，冷静得和刚才一样，“绝对不是。这里真正的问题是，你为什么袭击了大都会，袭击了美国公民，在美国的领土上。”她前倾了身体。“还有，为什么现在？你以前可没有显示出对超人的什么兴趣。但现在你却迫切地想见到他的脑袋被端在盘子里献上。”

克拉克意识到他正感激地看着露易丝，他赶紧看回自己的笔记本，开始记录对话。那个女人嘴里的下一个词止住了他。

“小丑。”

露易丝眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“几个月前，一个罪犯，你们媒体叫他“小丑”，试图攻击大都会，”那个女人解释道。“他失败了。而且他和几个正义联盟的主要成员一起消失了一段时间。”

克拉克感到他的肚子内部痛苦地扭曲了。这不可能。不是现在。

“所以？”露易丝说。她止不住声音里的好奇。

“你认为他们离开了这个世界，”女王蜂继续说，“他们确实是，但不是人们想象的那样。他们进入了另一个世界。一个平行世界。在那个世界，超人统治了一切。在那里，超人就是最高统治者。”

露易丝给了他一个快速的一瞥。他低着头。保持呼吸。

“小丑告诉了你这些？”露易丝假笑道。“你相信他？小丑？我不得不告诉你，对于任何从他嘴里说出的话，我可不会给什么信任。”

“谎言？”那个女人倾身向前。“如果他的治疗纪录还在的话，我建议你去查查。如果那是一个谎言，那真是一个完美无缺到细枝末节的谎言。“

露易丝挑了一下眉。“那些治疗纪录怎么会不在？”

女王蜂耸了耸肩。“可能我不是唯一一个……关心超人失控的人。或者，”她的眉毛嘲讽地下沉，“可能超人自己不想人们看到任何关于即将发生的颠覆的预警。”

“好的，”露易丝的声音丝毫没有展露出相信。“那真是听起来有可能。”

女王蜂愤怒地说。“你就像所有常人一样无知。我真不该相信这个毫无思想的国家能有什么聪明人。“

“我能引用你这句话吗？”

她花了几秒钟来意识到她的失误。

“这句话和这些没有关系！”

“真的吗？”露易丝故作惊讶地说。“那么我是否可以认为，你邀请两个有名的超人的记者来采访你，也和这件事没有关系。”

“不，”她嘶哑地说，“没有。”

“很好。因为有些人可能会说，你是想把焦点从你身上转移到超人身上，希望靠一些不靠谱的谎言来遮盖你的罪行。她前倾，像一只猫临近，伸出爪子，追捕一只受伤的老鼠。“有些人可能说，你是想用空洞的威胁污蔑他的形象，将公众的眼睛从你最近的恐怖袭击上转移走。有些人可能说，你想引诱媒体去报道一个，和现在真正需要报道的，完全不同的故事。”

女王蜂摇晃了一下。“我没有允许你在这里问我问题！贱人！这是我的故事！“她黑色的眼睛仿佛在冒火。”我的！”她的涂满指甲油的指甲陷入桌面。

“这可不是你的国家。你没有权利控制媒体，女王蜂，”露易丝说着优雅地起身，拾起她的包。“如果我是你，我会坐下，那舒服些。你踏出这个使馆的下一秒，你就会发现一群来自联邦安全局的人等着你的发言。”她转身。“无论如何，你将进监狱里，还有一个大大的头条。”

克拉克跳起来，模模糊糊地说了一串道歉，跟着他的同行快步离开了。

他在使馆的围墙那里截住了她。这是美国领土和比利亚的交界处。

天色晚了，这座城市的政治中心建筑的轮廓看起来像是被灰线描摩了一遍。今日的最后一批游客排着队在建筑间行走，各色各样的鸽子零散在水泥地面上，一簇一簇的。在远处，正义大厅在灰白的大理石拱门下伫立着。

“真是个婊子，嗯？”露易丝低声说。

他摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。“谢谢你帮我处理她。”

“好，嗯，我是看出来，你可对付不了她。”一个饱含深意的表情。“你知道她只是想掠夺权力。这和超人无关。那只是她的借口。”

他平稳地吸了一口气。“我知道。”他戴回眼镜。“我不该让她掌控了我。”

她点点头，转开了视线，“你今晚飞回大都会吗？”

“是的。”

“怎么回去？”

“通过……”

“飞机？”

“不……”

“好的。”她大步走向她的租车，打开了后备箱，快速地取出一个可疑的大纸盒子。“

“露易丝？“

“这是自酿的酒，”她发出呼噜声，像是正在品尝。“我的姑姑做的，它们尝起来就像进入了天堂。无论什么时候我来这里，我都来拿一箱。但是，机场不会让这么多未知的液体上飞机的。“她把那个箱子推到他怀里。“你能拿走一瓶作为报酬。”

他一直在被露易丝差遣，自从他们第一次见面。他已经学会了最好不要争辩。这是一个信号，他们之间的一切都和以前一样。一个诡异的安慰，让他知道即使没有人……至少他的前任还是会关心他。

“你确定你没事吗，小镇男孩？你看起来很……”她搜刮着用词。“沮丧。“

“我没事。“

“那些……”她舔了舔嘴唇。“女王蜂说的那些是真的吗？你们去了另一个世界？”她的眼睛看向他。“你和另一个你战斗？一个邪恶的你？”

他的脸垮了下来。“不是那么简单。”

“他不邪恶？”

“不，我……” 我不是那么好。

他没有说出来。不想听到她不到位的同情，或者更遭，被她的指责所伤害。他不想再进行这种对话了，再也不要。

“我该走了。你想让我把这些放在哪里？”

“噢……”她看着那箱酒，看回他，又转移了视线。她知道她不再有这个权力去要求他告诉她什么了。这件事不行。他们不再亲密到享有这个特权了。“就……在厨房里。等我几天后回去，我会处理的 。”

“好的。再次感谢你把我从那里救出来。”

“当然。不客气。”

他走了走，找到一条空着的小巷，换上制服，快速飞到了空中，怀里带着一箱酒。

他飞得不快。

当他飞到大都会的时候，夜色浸入得深了。他飞近了他之前和露易丝同住的公寓。

某个人坐在阳台栏杆上。

他凝滞了。

布鲁斯。穿着白色的衬衫，黑色的裤子，光着的脚悬空挂在外面，最下面是车水马龙的街道。

不。

他的脸，没有面具，完美无缺的干净。

另一个世界的蝙蝠侠？怎么了？为什么？他感到一阵绞痛在肚子里。那个世界发生了什么事？超人越狱了？如果超人来到这里怎么办？蝙蝠侠是来追捕他的镜像的？

他降落在阳台上，把那箱酒放在他的脚边，酒瓶被撞击发出晃铛的声音。他抬起头看着这个男人。下一场战争？

“发生了什么？”

 

冰冷的蓝色眼睛转向了他。

“你需要我？”

他停顿了一下。“是的。“

他向前几步。“是超人吗？他在这里？你需要我去阻止他？”

他的脸色变成一种细微而悲伤的样子。

“蝙蝠侠？”

“你很久没有这么和我说话了，自从……” 他的声音停下来。

这个男人慢慢地抬起袖子，擦过他的右侧脸颊。织物擦去了他脸上的颜色，他抬起另一只手撕下伪装，显露出结痂了的红色的超人的标志，从他的下颚一直到颧骨。

克拉克的喉咙缩紧了。“布鲁斯？”

他轻轻地点了点头。

“噢……”他退后了一步，“对不起……我以为……”

“我知道。”

他们保持着这个距离站在那里，似乎过了千万年。

克拉克绝望地想找点什么来说，任何事情，任何能使这个场面稍微减少一点尴尬的事情。让他别像一只被车前灯抓住的鹿一样呆呆地站在这里。

“这里面有什么？”

“我……你说什么？”

布鲁斯点头示意了一下纸箱子。

“噢，”克拉克的微笑稍纵即逝。“露易丝的酒。”

他面前的男人挑起了眉。

“她的姑姑做的。”

布鲁斯没什么表情。

“机场不让不明液体登机，”他试着解释。“我把这些从华盛顿带回来，她就不用麻烦地去托运了。”

“这是非法走私。“

一个心跳的时间后。“似乎是？”

然后他们又回到了那个尴尬的永恒的沉默。克拉克再次在脑海里苦思冥想，想找点对的话来说，但是他的脑袋似乎被冻结了，他只能看到表面下模糊的影子。

“我……”

布鲁斯看着他，等待着。但是过了一会儿，很明显他并不能继续说下去，布鲁斯叹了一口气，一晃腿跳离了栏杆，走向被遗弃在地上的箱子。克拉克在他经过自己的时候，向后退了退。他无视了他，俯身打开箱子，拿出一瓶酒，凝视着它，然后又放回去拿出了另一瓶。

他在那重复了好几次，直到克拉克终于试着找回了声音和脑子里的话。

“你在这里干什么，布鲁斯？”

那个男人停了一下，掂了掂手里酒瓶的重量，慢慢地站起来。“我在找你，”他没有转身。“当我来到这里，看到你的大部分东西要不被拿走了，要不被打包在箱子里，我本来打算走了。我不知道我为什么没走。“他抬起头。”看来我很幸运，你正好被你的前任差遣。“

布鲁斯的话里暗暗想问他的。他用严肃的沉默回答了。

“对不起。”布鲁斯说。“我以为你和露易丝会永远在一起呢。”

“我也以为。”一个小小的苦笑。“看来不是。”

然后他们又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

克拉克小心地看着他，布鲁斯在读他选中的瓶子上手写的标签，他示意了一下请求允许，咬牙打开了瓶塞。酒的清香和发酵的发散，轻柔得像一声叹息，融入夜晚的空气里。克拉克感到背叛自己的意志的一种欲望蛰了他一下。布鲁斯用嘴唇包裹住瓶口，喝了一口，闪烁着金色光辉的液体滑下他的喉咙。

“你……你为什么在这里？”他再问了一遍，声音沙哑。“我以为……我以为你再也不想见我了。”

他的话像把匕首递了出去，邀请面前的人去完成最后的道别，彻底结束他们间破碎的关系。

布鲁斯咽下酒，舔了舔嘴唇，把瓶子递给克拉克。他的手在颤抖。

“对不起。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“我……在比利亚……你……” 他突然深吸了一口气，强迫自己说完这段话，像孩子背诵演讲一样；毫无语调起伏，每个字都像被计算好时间一样。“你把我从战场上带走了，拿走了我的装备，把我留在那里。我失去理智了。我到处乱跑还躲起来。”他停顿了一下，看了他一眼，像一个登山者看了一眼面前崎岖险峻的山路。“你来找我道歉，但是我很生气，觉得受伤，所以我想让你也受伤。我想……”他结巴了。再次吸气，继续说。“我想要伤害你，所以我说了我知道的最能伤害你的话。我告诉你……你不需要知道的事情……我还说你就像某个……其实一点也不是。我说谎了。我……操……我根本不擅长这个……”他转过去，又转身回来。“我感到精疲力竭，那么愤怒，……我……对不起，克拉克。”

克拉克看着他，嘴唇微张，完全忘记了手里还拿着一瓶开启的酒。

“我不希望我们的友情结束，我……我……”布鲁斯看起来快要陷入极度恐慌中了。“我……操……我……”

“布鲁斯？”

“也……爱……你。”

地球的轴心仿佛发生了旋转。一切都改变了。在这个时刻……一切……一切他曾经以为不稳定的都稳定下来，一切他觉得不可能的事情突然被他拥有了……一切不可能的……

布鲁斯站着，微微地侧身对着他，似乎在研究着他的反应。他的冰蓝的眼睛从这移到那，读取，分析，解密。但是克拉克一动不动，僵硬了。他的表情停在了之前震惊怀疑的样子。

布鲁斯咒骂了一句，从他的手里夺回那瓶酒，转回去看向夜晚的城市。

“操，”他吼了一句，“我不是这个意思……操，”他咽下一大口酒。“我没有打算说这些……在你和露易丝……”又喝了一大口，“操。这不该这样。”

克拉克知道他应该说点什么，做点什么，任何事。但他只是……不能……布鲁斯刚才说……说……

夜的阴影在万物的轮廓上舞蹈，布鲁斯叹了一口气，转身背对着他身下的城市灯火。他小心地从克拉克的身边走过，走进室内，他的衬衫猎猎作响。那瓶酒快被他喝空了。

他在颤抖。

克拉克瞥了他一眼，又赶紧移开了视线。

布鲁斯的离开，终于让他找回了点控制能力，他理了理头发，四处看了看有什么能让他做的。只有露易丝的家酿酒。他抬起箱子，走进屋子里，把它放在厨房桌子上。

“我……嗯……”他的视线在酒瓶的手写标签上逡巡。“你刚才拿了哪一种酒？”

布鲁斯站在屋子中间，看着他。他的头发被夜风吹乱了，不过脸色已经被酒精所红润，赤裸的双脚从特质裁剪的裤子裤脚处露出来。他看起来……不好……不……他看起来……

“杏子酒。”

很脆弱。

他眼中通常的那种精明的算计目光消失了，紧张感掩藏不住地显露出来。他的手指摩擦着手上瓶子的标签，他的心跳响到超出了他平时控制精确的身体节奏。

他等着克拉克礼貌地坚定地把他推开，否认或无视他们刚才说的话。

一些相爱的人才会说的话。

“我……”克拉克试着说。“我……”

布鲁斯放下酒瓶到桌子上，开始走向门口。“我很抱歉。我并不想让一切变成这样。我没有意识到你和露易丝……我们的友谊已经……”

克拉克一闪身出现在他面前。

“足够了。”布鲁斯慢慢地说完，抬头看着他。

“别走，”克拉克轻轻地说。“我只是……我以为你恨我。“

布鲁斯仔细地看着他，等着他继续说下去。

“但我……我不怪你。我对我在比利亚对你做的事情道歉……我应该做得更好。只是，自从那个世界的事情之后，我太害怕失去你了。当我以为我杀了你的时候，我简直崩溃了。”

“他，”布鲁斯严肃地纠正他。

“他，”克拉克顺着说，“当我以为他杀了你的时候。”

他们静静地站着，慢慢地，克拉克意识到他们靠得有多近；在豪华的长毛绒地板上，他们的脚尖都快要挨上了。他的披风在阳台吹来的风作用下，轻微摆动着，飘到布鲁斯的小腿上，他几乎可以感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸轻柔地性感地吹到他的脸上。

不由自主地，克拉克倾身向前，他们越来越近，他的嘴唇微张……

他停下了。

很近。但是他们没有碰上。不能碰上。因为……

“你在等什么呢，克拉克？”

每一个词带着火热的酒精的味道，喷洒在他的嘴唇上，这么近……

“我……”他吞咽了一下，“我保证我不会……”小声地，“再碰你了。”

布鲁斯发出低声的愤怒的咕噜声。“上帝啊，克拉克。”

一条手臂搭在了他的肩膀上，一只手抓住了他的头发，布鲁斯突然间粗暴且愤怒地吻向了他。

克拉克踉跄着退了一步，感到自己的后背抵到了墙壁，而布鲁斯的身体压得他无处可逃。一条舌头侵略性地打开他的牙齿，横扫他的口腔，仿佛一只军队宣布攻占了新的领土。他头上那只手紧紧地抓住了他的头发，拉着他后仰。

掠夺。占有。窃取。

布鲁斯站着，踮起脚，从高向下地吻他，舔舐，啃咬……咬得用力到能伤到一个普通人类……可能甚至伤到了他自己……

他攻击着他……以一种绝望的方式试图掌控，成为那个攻击者，而不是那个受害者……

克拉克纵容了他。

允许他把自己压在墙上，占领自己的嘴唇，让他压着他；侵略他和掌握他，向他臣服。直到布鲁斯突然停下，深吸了一口气，低声地痛苦地吼了出来。

“不。操。对不起。我不想……”

“没关系。”他伸出手，捧起布鲁斯的脑袋，引导他重新吻向自己，温柔地安抚地。

布鲁斯沉浸在这个吻里。他们小心地移动着嘴唇，感恩似的交换空气，温暖的道歉似的交缠舌头，添咬着嘴唇。他重新把手臂环绕在克拉克的肩膀上，让克拉克终于能把他拥入怀中。

似乎过了几分钟，又似乎是几个小时，布鲁斯终于分开他们的双唇，但他们仍然相拥着，他的额头抵着克拉克的。叹气。他的叹息中有一种伤痛，像是从他的喉咙里刮出来的。

“你是对的，”克拉克小声说。

“嗯？”

“杏子酒。”

他们都小声地笑了。

在那个时刻，一切终于，终于，开始回到了正轨。

完整的。

真实的。

美好的。

布鲁斯松开手，倒在他身上，回到平稳正常的呼吸。

克拉克睁开眼睛，看着他的头骨下大脑活动的电流。他睡着了。

他把他小心地抱起来，飞到客房里。布鲁斯被放在床上，克拉克拿起毯子包裹住他，他一直没有醒，甚至在克拉克最后充满希望地在他嘴唇上吻了一下的时候也没有动一下。他睡得很沉，在睡梦中治疗着自己极度疲惫的心。

克拉克离开了。

他飞在城市的上空，但没有看着底下的人们。

他试着理清发生了什么；世界怎么突然改变了，变得和他今天早上醒来时完全不一样。某件真实而凄凉的事情变得未知但充满希望。

因为布鲁斯爱……

他穿透墙壁，看着熟睡的男人。他转了一个身，背对着他，把自己缩成了一个球，那个结痂的红色的伤疤还在他的脸颊上。那个丑陋的，愤怒的伤疤。

这个伤疤，意味着永远会有一样东西横亘在他们之间，残酷地彰显着他胸前的标志。和他拥有一张脸的人，却不是一个朋友。这残酷的不可逃避的纪念品，提醒着他可能会变成什么样的人。

可能会。

他转身。

往远处飞去。

试着忘记脑海里女王蜂的话，那些蝙蝠侠在比利亚刺向他的指控，和那个世界的超人在被殴打时对他说的可怕肮脏的话。

不。我会比他好的。我会的。

不管布鲁斯想不想和他在一起，他都不会再伤害他的。

他降落在一个夜色酒吧的外面，落在一群吃惊的浓妆艳抹的女人面前，伸出一只手。

“抱歉，”他用最明亮的微笑说，“我能借一下谁的手机吗？我需要打个电话。”

 

第六章完


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 上

翻译：mle  
Beta:洛云上走

 

明亮。

一切都过于明亮。

而且喧闹。

他皱眉，睁开眼，打量着刷得雪白的房间。耀眼的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，肆意洒落在简朴的白色寝具上。窗户开了一条缝，城市的呢喃近在咫尺，夹杂着游客的欢声笑语和迷途鸟儿的尖利鸣叫。

大都会。

他的腹部一阵沉坠的不适。

大都会……

关于前一晚的记忆以无比煎熬的迟缓，一点一滴地苏醒过来。

他抵达空荡荡的公寓，撬开锁……然后他吻了克拉克。他，吻了，克拉克。他把他的背抵在墙上，头扳向后方，以饥渴、贪婪、孤注一掷的侵略窃取了他的嘴唇。而克拉克纵容了他。克拉克以不加防备的温暖口腔，和其后温柔缱绻的回吻回应了他。随着这个吻而来的，是坦率而默契的拥抱。他终于任由过去几个月的重担压倒他，任凭伤痕累累的身体屈服于疲惫，放任自己陷入幽暗无梦的深眠。

他在他怀中入睡。

克拉克。

他那么可靠，那么善良，那么……不同……和他的镜像截然不同，他无法想象他们一体两面，拥有同样的DNA，同样的早年，和同样遥不可及却影响深远的起源。两个人没有一丝一毫的相似之处。

克拉克。

他吻了克拉克。

告诉他他爱他。

而现在他在他的公寓醒来，置身他的城市，之前在他的臂弯中入睡。

克拉克。

这在计划之外。他并非为此而来。这不是他……他没有任何相应的后备方案。他没有任何计划、措施、或者……他从未考虑过这种可能……从未真的……在平行世界发生的一切之后……在……

克拉克。

他和克拉克开启了一段恋爱关系.

恋爱关系。

布鲁斯·韦恩，亿万富翁，花花公子，哥谭王子，蒙面义警，和克拉克·肯特，独立记者，堪萨斯的蓝眼男孩，氪星遗孤的恋爱。

恋爱关系。

操。

他掀开被褥，蹒跚起身。他能解决这个。他们没有任何正式约定。没有任何比接吻更进一步的举动。

他喝了酒。他可以归咎于酒精作祟，道歉，然后离开。他可以在任何一方受伤之前结束这一切。

他推门走进客厅，自顾自地说起来。

“我很抱歉，克拉克，但我觉得我们昨晚可能已经开始的这一切并不明智。我知道我……主动发起了其中的一大部分，而且我真心……”

空无一人。

“克拉克？”

他前进几步。通向主卧的房门敞开着，露出平平整整的双人床。桌上他昨晚喝下半瓶的杏子酒仍在原位。歪斜的相框留在墙壁上他推搡过克拉克的地方。那人不知所踪。

他咽下舌底蔓延开来的苦涩。这样很好。这看上去意味着昨晚对他来说不值一提，他意识到那个建议多么荒诞，且允许布鲁斯保留着尽可能多的尊严逃开。他尽可以一去不回，装作昨晚什么也没有发生。

布鲁斯无视了明亮喧嚷的公寓，和窗外光彩夺目的城市，找到了自己的鞋子和外套。他把口袋里简易的化妆包拿到浴室，迅速用一片胶布和一层敷粉盖住面颊。效果远非完美，而且疤痕组织令人不适地压进他的皮肤，但这足够有效。镜中回望的是那个睡眼惺忪、娇生惯养、皮肤平整的布鲁斯·韦恩。

他正要出门时，模糊的红蓝两色从窗口飞了进来——

“不错。你醒来了。”

——然后落进了空着的卧室。一眨眼的工夫就整理好床铺，随后全副披挂的克拉克突然出现在他身前。

“我其实已经不住这儿了，”他说，“但我不想吵醒你。”他留意到布鲁斯的穿着和前进方向。“哦……你要走吗？”

“我是这样打算的。”

“需要我送你一程吗？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼。

“我比任何现有的飞行器都更环保”，他露出一闪而逝的紧张微笑，“也更快。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩乘飞机抵达大都会，”他回答，“他也需要坐飞机回去。”

“技术上的确如此，”克拉克回答，带着同样掠过面庞的笑容，“好吧，他会的。”

那笑容。那嘴角微微扬起的弧度，和他过去对他展露的无拘无束、阳光灿烂的大笑如此神似……在平行世界之前……在另一个超人之前……在他为了一条腰带搞砸一切之前。

那早在唯有空气横亘在他们之间时，他就秘密渴慕着的笑容。

他需要逃开。 赶在他决心动摇之前；赶在他把现状和他们的关系搅得更加纠缠不清之前；赶在他能……

“布鲁斯？”

他绕过他走向房门。克拉克跟上来，飘浮在他身旁。

“嗨……你还好吗？我是说……如果你不满意……”

“克拉克……我不觉得……”

“如果你不愿意，我们不用发展出任何结果，布鲁斯。你知道的，对吧？”

“我想……”他去握门把手，而后僵住了。他试图复述他对空房间发表的宣言。试图重拾支撑他走出卧室的决心。试图疏远这个徘徊在他身边的外星人。远离克拉克。“我想……” 不。他想要什么无关紧要。重要的是什么是对的。什么是好的。重要的是克拉克。

“我知道这对你来说非常艰难，”克拉克说，“我知道我一定唤起了不快的回忆，我完全理解，如果你不……如果昨晚不意味着任何东西……”

“不。”他听到自己说。“不是那样。 我只是……我不擅长这个。”

他又小心翼翼地瞥了克拉克一眼，看到那人的眼神柔软下来，嘴角又隐约挂上了那见鬼的美丽微笑。

他必须离开。他必须……

他开了门，迈进走廊，而克拉克拉住了他的手臂。

“等等！我什么时候可以再见到你？”

他一言不发，也不去看他。

“我今晚可以过去吗。”

“我今晚要夜巡。”

“之后呢？”

他无法抬眼看他。他需要在伤害到克拉克之前结束这一切。在他彻底毁掉他们的友谊之前。他别无选择，哪怕他想要的只是……

他点了头。

离开了。

直到三小时后，私人飞机的驾驶员宣布即将在哥谭降落时，他才终于用手掌按着前额，说出了本该对克拉克和盘托出的话。 他总算把脑海中横冲直撞的思绪梳理成了通顺的句子。开场白是四个字。

“我很抱歉，”他喃喃地说，“我很抱歉，但我无意伤害你。我确实爱你。对你和你所代表的一切，我抱有完全的爱与尊重，即使我并不总会表露出来。但问题就在于此。我从未能对你表达自己真实的感受。直到为时已晚。”他深呼吸。“而现在覆水难收。我很抱歉，克拉克，但我不确定我是否还能在看着你时不联想到他的影子。即使只是外表的相似……我不想伤害你，也不想毁掉我们的友谊。我不希望我们走到无可挽回的那一步。我很抱歉，我希望……我希望我们在平行世界之前开始就好了。在一切急转直下之前。在我搞砸一切之前。”他噤声了，思索良久才终于出口。“你值得比我更好的人，克拉克。”他对空旷的机舱倾诉。“你值得足够强大的人。坚持反抗的人。一直等你的人。”他向后倚，从眼前撩开额发，凝视窗外上升着迎接他的城市。“你这样的人值得一个……完整的人，”

阿尔弗雷德在机场和他会合，责备他不该在腿部没有外骨骼支撑的情况下劳累太久，随后把他安置在一辆一尘不染的黑车的后座。他跌进座位，没系安全带，在皮革装饰的内部的掩护下，眺望着前方隐约延伸的街道。

和大都会恣意张扬的晴空大相径庭，哥谭上空密布的阴云预示着大雨将至。远处阿卡姆岛的方向，黑紫色的风暴正跃跃欲试地咆哮。翻涌的云絮铺展开来，仿佛狩猎中的巨大蝙蝠挥舞翅膀。

他扭开了头。

远离这恶魔般的注视，这雷鸣中的控诉，这死气沉沉的仇恨。

强迫自己专注眼下的难题。

克拉克。

他必须对克拉克说出飞机上的那番话，他必须……他在公寓时就该坦白的。在克拉克给他机会时结束一切。都怪那个该死的微笑。克拉克和他说话，看着他，一如从前。只有空气拦在他们之间。

上帝啊。他怀念这个。怀念那种轻松、自信、开诚布公的伙伴关系。他怀念他们之间一切都对的日子；自从平行世界之后，他第一次终于感觉对了，只因为……只因为克拉克微笑着注视他，就像是……像是他爱他。像是爱他是世上最顺理成章的事。

他需要结束这一切。但他怎么能……怎么能假装他不……

他把脸埋进手中。

操。

车流拥挤，于是在他们回到大宅时，阴云遮蔽下的太阳已然西斜。他下到蝙蝠洞，观看迪克和达米安的搏击训练，直到阿尔弗雷德送来晚餐和他一如既往恰到好处的讽刺。

他用餐，更衣，离开。

风暴张牙舞爪，将城市吞没在倾盆大雨中。阴沟中泛起浊水，排水槽挤满湍流，只剩下绝望者行色匆匆。他徘徊在通常的巡逻点，撂倒了一个小毒贩，边听着警用频道中枯燥无味的汇报，边注视着雨滴自他的斗篷接连滚落。

在这样安分的夜晚，他通常会早早返回蝙蝠洞。但他没有。他留在肆虐的风暴中，望着闪电狂怒的指爪刺穿他城市的天际线，试图忘记其他一切。

一切。

蝙蝠。标记。时至今日仍在等待他的人。等待着他，即使……即使发生了那一切。  
他不能再熟视无睹了。

终于滑下勾索、钻回蝙蝠车内时，他的身体已经僵硬麻木。他手动驾驶着穿过废弃的街道，绕过林间的小径，加速冲进蝙蝠洞。

停下。

加强过的厢顶滑开了。

克拉克从黑暗中飞出，无声地向他伸出手来。

他犹豫了。

“你想要我离开，”克拉克柔声说。“不是吗。”那不是个疑问句。

而那只手不曾挪开，伸展在的眼前，仿佛求和仪式。

布鲁斯握住了。把自己拽起身来，迈出车子。“我想要什么无关紧要。”

“你想要什么？”

他措手不及。他没预料到这温柔哀伤的声音，交握的温暖的手指，或是他眼中毫无保留的理解。

“我通常夜巡到很晚，”他告诉他。“如果这是关于……”

“我明白。”

“那为什么……”冰冷的沉重攫住了他的心脏。“你听到我在飞机上说的话了。”

克拉克点头。

“你跟踪我。”

紧张的回答。“我恰巧在附近。”

布鲁斯抽回手。“我在哥谭上空，”他说。嗓音低沉，不可捉摸。“你从不飞经哥谭。你会从北边绕开。”

他移开视线。“你怎么知道。”

沉默。

“跟踪我，布鲁斯？”

等待。

克拉克小心翼翼地深吸一口气才开口，“我绝不会停止做你的朋友，除非你要求我。”他说，“而你没有……没有破碎。”他抬眼，迎住布鲁斯的凝视。“你是完美的。”

这话语阻止了他，摄住了他。

“克拉克……”

“如果你无法看着我而不联想到他，我理解。”他迅速地接上。“我知道他对你做的事超出了……我对此无能为力。我不能要求你看着我却假装一切如常。如果你希望我离开，我会的。”

“重要的不是我想要什么。”他重复，感觉内心的某一部分随之伸展开来。“上帝啊克拉克……我……我太累了……”他感到构筑在周遭的壁垒开始分崩离析。“我厌倦了谎言、推拒、还有……而你让这如此艰难……重要的不是我想要什么。”他的面具裂开了。

克拉克忧伤而理解地看着他。“那什么才是重要的？”

“你，克拉克。”

“布鲁斯……”

“你一直那么善良，那么正直，而且……而且是对的，克拉克。”他听到自己回答。残酷的真相终于袒露，从他内心呼之欲出。“而我并不。我……”

“你是完——”

“别。”他抬起一只手。“拜托了……别。”他颤栗着深吸一口气。“我本打算……这不是……关于你的一切永远出人意料，不是吗。”

一丝笑容闪过。“彼此彼此。”

布鲁斯叹息着摇头。“克拉克，我……我不……因为那条腰带，我……”

“那不是你的错。”

“提出要求的是我。”他坦白。“是我……他已经答应不去哥谭，但……”他紧闭双眼。“你即将赶到，假如我再坚持几个小时，我就能……我脸上这东西就会无关痛痒。”他嘴角扭出苦笑，“第一次时他就叫我婊子，但那并不……那很伤人，但并不真的代表任何东西，直到……直到……”

克拉克开口想说什么。他再次抬手阻止了他。

“是我的错，克拉克。我不是婊子，但我也不够好。我不像你那样对。这就是为什么我一直尽己所能地推开你。这就是为什么这……这段关系是个糟糕的主意。”

“那不是……”

“你不该承受这样……我这样支离破碎的生活。你不该抗拒着重重阻碍来爱我……”他没打算说出这些。他没打算这样剖白自己。他只是想……

“但我确实爱你，布鲁斯。我如此爱你。”

他欲言又止，舔了舔嘴唇。“那么如果二十年后，我仍然会在从睡梦中醒来时因为把你错认成他而发动攻击呢？”他问。“如果明天我发现了你们某个共同的小习惯呢？如果你带着我去孤堡看日落，而我告诉你他做过分毫不差的事呢？那时你还会爱我吗？”

 

毫不犹豫地，“是的。”

“如果我奄奄一息，却并不握住你的手述说我们的一生何其幸福，而是乞求拿回我的腰带呢？”他立刻反驳，“或是某个早晨我无法正视你……或者禁不住用种种错误的眼神看你呢？”他呼吸急促。“如果毕生如此呢？因为我不……我不会好起来的，克拉克。木已成舟。你不能够……你不能够从中拯救我，我知道你会日复一日锲而不舍，而我……我会伤害你。”他竭尽全力在声音中倾注足够的信服、赤诚和决心。“重要的不是我想要什么。”他说。“重要的是什么是对的。”

在他自己听来，这殊无新意。像是循环往复的古老谎言，漏洞百出的陈词滥调。

克拉克轻声地说，“那么昨晚呢？那不对吗？”

“克拉克……”

“你怎么能……”克拉克突然说。“你怎么能回顾发生的一切，却认为你是那个问心有愧的人？你怎么能得出这个结论？是他强迫了你，布鲁斯。无论是什么天杀的腰带，还是什么交易，都改变不了这一点。那不是你的错。”他挠着头发。“我以为你明白的。”

他们相对无话。

“现在你还说你想要的无关紧要。”克拉克继续下去，“你怎么会这么认为？我们在谈论的是一段感情，布鲁斯，你想要的是……是……”

“我想要你。”布鲁斯说。“我想要这个。”这结论甚至令他自己吃了一惊。“我确实想，克拉克，我只是……如果……如果我永远不能……如果我们永远不能……”他靠上车身。“不能……好起来？”

克拉克抬眼看他。“那么我们就哭吧，生活继续。”

他眨眨眼睛。

“我不是在要求一生的承诺，布鲁斯。暂时还没有。我只是希望有个机会。”他小心翼翼地靠近一步。“我会为你做任何事，即使有朝一日你无法继续，我也会任你离开。感情就是这么回事。”他神情忧伤，“如果那就是此时此刻，请告诉我，我会离开。”

“不。”布鲁斯迅速回答，“别。”

他们默然相对了片刻。

“我可以吻你吗？”

布鲁斯望向他。“你不需要问……”

转眼间克拉克的嘴唇就覆上了他的。温暖的嘴缓慢而温柔地摩挲着他湿漉漉的唇，舔舐着、品尝着残留在他皮肤上的雨水；绵长而深入的接触中他被压制着，近乎窒息。这不该……于情于理，被困在克拉克强健的身躯和蝙蝠车尖锐的棱角之间的感觉不该如此舒适。但事实如此……千真万确……而且……

克拉克稍微后撤。他仍旧身体前倾，尽可能久得保持着肌肤相触 。他在他们的嘴唇终于分开时低声咆哮，而克拉克嘴角弯起的微笑令人心安，和清晨的别无二致。

“怎么会有人忍心伤害你？”

*** 车的分割线 ***

手指小心地摸索着，拂过面具边缘，掀起他的面罩，穿过乱七八糟的短发，流水般滑下他的面颊，勾勒着下颌的线条。

没有了面罩上的目镜，蝙蝠洞化作了幽暗的深潭，仅有远处无人的控制台偶尔泄露出星星点点的光亮划破一片漆黑。光源着实昏暗，但刚好映衬那被风揉乱的、浓密拳曲的黑发，那明亮锐利的蓝眼睛，和那雕刻般的颧骨投下的阴影。

当克拉克重新靠近，布鲁斯迎向他，用手臂环住他的肩膀，在他的脸庞上落下一连串轻柔的吻，直到最终寻觅到他的嘴唇。他占有它们，撬开它们，用舌尖席卷……

僵硬。窒息。强打精神。

克拉克试图后退，他却愈加箍紧了臂膀，继续着这个吻。深入，推进，品尝……直到喘息着被迫中断。

“你还……？”

“我很好”他低吼。

他用手指纠缠着克拉克制服的前襟，后倚在车前盖上。卡拉克的双手撑在他两侧，身躯压在上方，脸庞近在咫尺。

“布——布鲁斯……我们不用……”

他双腿盘上他的胯部，贪婪地吻着他的嘴唇，他的下颌，他的脖颈，几乎透不过气。

“如果你不愿意，我们不用……嗯……”

他停下来，尝试着轻咬那个位置。

“嗯……布鲁斯……我不需要……几秒钟前你还……啊……”

他用唇舌包裹着那片肌肤，进而吸吮到齿间。缓慢地、情色地咬噬着肌肉的连接处。

“啊……操……”一声不堪煎熬的呻吟，“上帝啊……布鲁斯……”

克拉克用手肘勉强支撑着体重，胸膛压上布鲁斯，把他推倒在前盖上。

他毫不迟疑，一条腿挤进克拉克双腿之间，立刻磨蹭着他，直到克拉克在他耳边呢喃着支离破碎的句子才停下移动，直到那絮絮的低吟里掺杂进氪星词汇才移开嘴唇，直到感受到对方开始随他一起动作才放他休息片刻。

他挪开一点，舔舐着那完美无瑕的肌肤。

“有趣。”

他气喘吁吁，“什么？”

“氪石不是你唯一的弱点，”他轻声说， “那甚至不难找到。如果达克赛德或者卢瑟……”

“打住，”他打断他，“那恰好是我此刻最不希望想起的两个人。”

他俯身在他的嘴唇上印下一个狂热而饥渴的吻 。这接触让布鲁斯僵住了，吞咽着，在克拉克重新开始摩擦他的臀部后才放松下来。他的手开始摩挲着被雨水打湿的装甲。始于肩膀，扫过胸膛，向下延伸到他的臀和背。那抚摸饱含着尝试、探求、和小心翼翼的迟疑暧昧。勾画着肌肉的轮廓，蜿蜒过隐藏的伤疤，然后追随他肉体的曲线一路向下，经由腰胯抵达腿间。

他徘徊于此。指尖循着他制服隐秘的缝合线，向下直到膝盖，然后向上折返，隔着坚硬的复合织物，摸索他下腹的形状。

布鲁斯咆哮出声，试图把那只手挪到更关键的部位，当他察觉到克拉克的嘴角在他自己的唇边勾起弧度，他忿忿地抬眼瞪着那人。

克拉克抓住他的臀，从身下把他向上推，抵在挡风玻璃上，自己伏在他的双腿之间，开始隔着制服噬咬爱抚。

“克拉克……”

嘴唇沿着大腿内侧的布料滑动，灼热的气流进犯他的股间，牙齿咬住腰带的搭扣，发出一声钝响。

他温柔地、熟练地用舌头解开搭扣，把腰带从他身下抽出来。即使在黑暗之中，布鲁斯也能瞥见那双异星的蓝眼睛始终牢牢盯着他。他起身迎他，腰带还在齿间。一个坦陈理解的姿态。

“那几秒钟内就会电击你。”布鲁斯喃喃道。他抓起那装备，掷到一边。那东西在黑暗中劈啪作响。

克拉克微笑着，用手指裹着他的臀部，压上他。亲吻，舔舐，啃咬……

他在齿列刮擦过赤裸的大腿时惊喘起来。克拉克坐起身，丢开大片的铠甲，又伏下去。他小心地咬穿防弹层，把织物钉在齿间，然后把它们剥离他的皮肤。朦胧中，布鲁斯心醉神迷地注视着这个男人一寸寸咬碎他从胯到膝的护甲，暴露出他迅速硬起来的部位，爱抚着刚刚裸露出来的肌肤。

每一次转瞬即逝的碰触，都让布鲁斯燃起灼热的、渴求的刺痛 。每一下轻描淡写的舔弄，每一阵抚慰的呼吸，每一记温存的齿痕。他在克拉克不容反抗的双手中挣扎着。

克拉克用拇指安抚地描摹他的臀线，转而把舌头滑到他的双球之间，向上舔舐着他的阴茎内侧。他用舌尖描摹着鼓胀盘曲的血管，然后把它整个含进了温暖的口腔。

布鲁斯的眼睫翕动着，几乎禁不住要合上，但他顽强地睁大了眼睛。他目不转睛地凝视着克拉克模糊的身影——后者开始吞吐他的阴茎——试图穿透黑暗，望见他两颊的色泽，他唇边必已滴落的津液和前液，以及抬眼观察他反应时，那抹耀眼的异星蓝。

他从咬紧的牙间抽进一口气，手指纠缠在克拉克的发间，催促他更进一步；更快，用力。克拉克从命时，他发出感激的低吼。

他知道此情此景下，自己坚持不了多久。克拉克深深地吞咽着他，直至他清晰地感觉到顶端冲击着咽喉。坚不可摧的双唇包裹着他的阴茎，灼热、紧窒而湿润。当上下吞吐的节奏稍稍加快，他自己的喘息和呻吟同对方的彼此应和。他知道他不……

他高潮了。精液射进贪婪而热切的口腔。那是极乐的混沌，是炽烈的渴求，而和……和另一个世界的的超人强行榨出的压抑的高潮天壤之别。无拘无束。未经矫饰。一个低沉的、拉长的音符，引出一段赤裸的、狂热的高潮。

克拉克吸尽了他，吞咽下去，然后攀上他的身躯， 把他们的嘴唇锁在一起。他自己温暖醇厚的气息混合着馥郁的芳香……克拉克。那是克拉克……用牙齿饥渴地攫取着、吸吮着他的下唇。

他回吻过去，张开嘴，用舌头抵着……尖锐的。确凿的。怪异的。

他干呕起来。

克拉克退后了。

“不，”布鲁斯哑声说。“我没事，我……”

“这不是第一次了，布鲁斯。我吻你的时候做错了什么。怎么了？”

“没什么。”他迅速回答。“我会习惯的。”

他向前弓起身子，重新覆上那两瓣嘴唇，舌尖轻轻分开他们，开始描绘着……

克拉克再次退后。“你屏着呼吸，布鲁斯。有哪里不对？”

“去你的，克拉克，这不重要！”

“那么告诉我。”

他抬头看向他。“这不是你能解决的问题，好吗。”他烦躁地回答。“不过在另一些事上你能帮到我。”他分开双腿，缠住克拉克的胯部，压上他坚硬的突起。

“布鲁斯，我……我只是想理解……”

他的话中有一丝不容忽视的恳求意味。那和全美最受欢迎超级英雄无所畏惧的语气大相径庭，和另一个世界的超人暴戾的咆哮天差地别，也和克拉克平时对他友善自然的言谈迥然不同。其中有某种亲近的、美丽的……独一无二的东西。某种他永远不可能视而不见的东西。

“好吧。”他嘶声说。“这是因为……你尝起来像他……而且闻起来……这不重要。因为酒的缘故，我昨晚没注意到……”

克拉克消失了。

布鲁斯愕然地注视着面前的虚空。走了。转瞬之间就走了，只因为……他感到撕心裂肺的愤怒搅得他内里天翻地覆 。他意识到自己刚刚做了什么，自己刚刚……

克拉克重新出现，半跪在他的两膝之间，手臂环抱住他，毫不费力地把他拉进怀里。他们嘴唇相接，强烈辛辣的薄荷味和明确无误的硫磺味扑面而来。他咳嗽着，不明所以……

“克拉克！搞什么……？”

“我说过我愿意为你做任何事，”他低声说。

“你闻起来像是吞下了一卡车牙膏，然后去黄石游了泳。”布鲁斯责怪道。

一阵掷地有声的沉默。

“够了。去冲澡。现在。”

克拉克不安地动了，“是指……你希望我去冲个澡，还是……？”

布鲁斯低声咒骂，从他怀中挣脱，滑下车前盖。他对着一片狼藉的制服皱了皱眉，然后开始边大步穿过洞穴走向淋浴间边扯下那些碎片。他经过感应器时，灯光蓦地亮起，照亮了他面前的小隔间，和尾随的氪星人。

他转过身审视着克拉克。留意到他咬着下唇那饥渴的、欲求的神态；捕捉到布鲁斯漫不经心地甩下制服残片时，他眼中赤裸的激赏；观察到笼罩着这一切的，那双明亮蓝眼睛里燃烧着的紧张不安的期待，与前途未卜的希冀。

克拉克等待着他。等待着受邀请一丝不挂地跟进蝙蝠洞的淋浴间，等待着被准许再次触碰他、拥抱他，等待并且希望在他漂浮在那只蝙蝠怒气冲冲的斗篷后面时，他们的夜晚还远未结束。

自超人在他脸上留下标记之后，他第一次感觉强大。强而有力。

不是赛琳娜的舌尖唤起快感时他自行编造的谎言；不是撂倒几个小毛贼时积攒起的微弱主导权；也不是他巡视瞭望塔空无一人的走廊，或是投身大名鼎鼎的韦恩基金会纸醉金迷的宴会时戴上的面具。他此刻感受到的力量和控制是真实的。因为只要一个单词、一个手势，他就能决定夺去还是满足另一个人脸上的期待。

因为只需要推开浴室门时一个挑逗的微笑，加上意味深长的微一抬头，他就能令清晨那个美丽而不可磨灭的微笑毫无保留地完美绽放。

他们踉跄进浴室，四肢交缠，唇齿相贴，语无伦次。

“我爱……”

“过来。”

“你真是太……”

“闭嘴。”

“完美了。”

“你也是。”

“我希望……”

“别担心……”

“你确定？”

“操你的，当然是……”

布鲁斯打开花洒，面朝墙壁，感受着克拉克沿他的颈侧印下一连串带着噬咬的吻，在遍布红痕的肌肤上蜿蜒投下冰冷的呼吸，摩挲着他后背伤疤的线条。当滚烫的水浇透他们，他把额头抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，试图在克拉克打开他时稳住呼吸。他耐心地用指节穿过紧绷的肌肉，按向他的前列腺，随后并排加入第二、第三根手指。他呻吟着，扭动着，转过头透过迷蒙的眼帘看着克拉克终于进入他。填满他，融入他，操他。一只颤抖着的手绕到前方，握住他的阴茎。

“布鲁斯。”一声沉重的、破碎的喘息。

“克拉克。”他回以低沉的喉音。

那一刻他们合二为一。一同律动。一同呼吸。一同尖叫出声。一同攀至高潮。

这足够了。

有克拉克就足够了。

足够令他不再担忧那只蝙蝠，那条腰带，那个烙印。

因为那一切都无关紧要。他回头吻住那双唇。因为他们心无芥蒂。没有另一个世界。没有超人。没有几个月来的挣扎、伤害、躲躲闪闪……

只有这个。

而这足够了。

 

第七章完

 

再次感谢 @mle


	8. Chapter 8

翻译: Sunny ，Maggie_Bourne  
Beta:洛云上走  
本章NC-17

 

警告：本章有超蝙肉和蝙超肉

 

“谢谢你，超人，”女人紧紧抓着他的手，说，“我不知道如果……如果没有你的话那个男人会做些什么，当医生告诉我你打电话过去，我……”

“没事，”他扯了扯嘴角，“我只是想帮忙，”他顿了顿，“我都不知道这会不会管用，他承认道。

“我知道，我知道，”她嘟囔了两声，“但你必须知道我……这对我来说意味着很多。我不知道我怎么才能报答你。”她含泪一笑，“你再一次的救了她，超人。”

“我不是那个第一次救了他的人，”他提醒着那个还紧紧抓着他的女人。

他们站在哥谭中心医院白色的，消过毒的走廊里，透过窗户看进对面的病房里。里面的女孩坐在床边，玩着一只上面有一大堆签名的玩具熊。包裹着女孩肩膀的，是那个厚重的，血迹斑斑的，记忆中的布料，布鲁斯穿过。在那个晚上，在他找到这个女孩和布鲁斯的那个晚上。

她那双天真的大眼睛发觉了他们的注视，她不安的躲到床后面，躲到他们的视线外。然后把斗篷的大部分也拉了过去。

“她有些害羞。”

“我只是觉得很惊讶，你成功地拦住了所有记者。”克拉克评价道。

“她还是个未成年人。依法来说是不应该有任何她的名字之类的曝光的，我们决定就这么做。”这个母亲轻喃道，放开了他的手用袖子抹了抹泪。“一个护士想叫来警察，把斗篷当作证据带走，但是，嗯，警长他很快就接受并离开了，我……”她偏开头，“我觉得蝙蝠侠可能不会……我的意思是……媒体都在说……”

“他很乐意帮忙。”

“好…好的。”

女孩偷偷躲在床的边缘，看着他们，吐了下舌头，又躲了回去。他透过钢制的床架和有弹性的床垫看到她在偷笑，高兴地，为她的小伎俩沾沾自喜。

天哪，她还那么小……

“我该走了，”克拉克喃喃道。

“你还会再回来吗？”

他看着那个藏在巨大的黑色斗篷里的女孩。夜巡那晚，布鲁斯被她背上的伤疤所击溃。也是这个女孩， 说服他回去，说服他去陪着布鲁斯。

那么年轻，那么坚强。

“当然，”他回答道。

他向女孩挥手，她正斜靠在床边，撞到他的视线，咯咯一笑，赶快跑了几步又躲了起来，把斗篷的折边拖在身后。

“谢谢你。”

他点了点头，对她告别地一笑，然后转身穿过漂白过的走廊，大步向不远处的接待处走去。昆腾医生拦住了他，克拉克还未来得及对这医院里的设备和大众化的服务发表一番成竹在胸的言论，昆腾医生把一叠塑料文件夹塞到了他手里。克拉克恭敬的道了谢，把文件夹在胳膊下面掖好，飞过旋转门，飞入了晨光熹微的哥谭市。

这是一个美丽的城市。

然而尽管不愿相信，他也开始看见了，那难以消弭的黑暗活跃在那些若隐若现的墙壁之间。那些从城市幽暗的核心，几乎是史诗般拔地而起的高楼大厦，还有那些从像是在咆哮的，被雨水侵蚀的滴水兽上俯瞰到的，蚀刻在它盘根错节的街道上的隐秘的历史。哥谭。不是大都会。不是安全的，不是光明的，不是坦率，或简单的。是别的什么，别的，深刻的，黑暗的，危险的。

就像布鲁斯。

他飞到这个诞生了蝙蝠侠的城市上空，穿梭于那些软式小飞艇中间，然后随着风飞向了海边的绝壁。被一片宅邸和小型宫殿加冕的花斑绿色森林，俯瞰着另一边那波涛汹涌起伏的海水，沿着悬崖倾泻而下。韦恩庄园隐秘的屹立在远离大量住宅区的，荒凉的草地中间，一条蜿蜒的私人车道尽头。

随着他的接近，布鲁斯的心跳越来越清晰。

他紧张的咽了咽唾沫。

他们昨天晚上睡在一起了。在克拉克享受了他人生中最美好的一次性爱以后，舒适的，相拥而眠。一直以来，他都爱着他，但是他怎么也不会有心理准备看见，那个样子的布鲁斯。感受他，品尝他。深沉。黑暗。令人陶醉。他差点就抱的太紧，太过用力，差点就......失控。但是他没有。因为布鲁斯是那么渴望的抚摸他，那么饱含爱意的亲吻他，那么信任地看着他......那么，相信他。

他相信他。

爱他。

就算在那一切发生以后。

但若是今天会是重复那一天的尴尬呢？而那一夜的坦率，紧跟着的会不会是冷战，冷淡的早上？若是布鲁斯醒来后想离开呢？想让他离开呢？若是......

他停止胡思乱想，远离那些问题的困扰，那些想要暗暗搞垮他的问题。他慢慢落下来，推开窗户，徐徐飞入对面的房间。

布鲁斯四肢摊开，赤裸的躺在床上，床单被在一旁踢开，枕头丢在地板上。克拉克任由自己的目光沿着布鲁斯身上那些不和谐的伤疤往上看去，扫过清晰的肩膀轮廓，到他脖子上的淤青，最后停在那个超人留在他脸上的，原始的标记。陈旧的，浅的。没入他的皮肤里。纠结在他的脸皮上。

“布鲁斯？”

回应他的是一声低哼。

“天亮了，”他小心翼翼地说。

“蝙蝠是夜行动物。”

“我......”

肌肉一阵涟漪，布鲁斯摊开手臂，眨了眨眼，睁开了浅蓝色的双眼。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“你为什么穿着制服？”

“我...我拜访了一位朋友。”

他抬了抬眉毛。“谁？”

“是......”他低下头看着手里的文件夹。

“说来话长？”布鲁斯猜测。

“是。”

“那就一会儿再告诉我”，他把自己扔回床垫上。

克拉克局促不安的站着，片刻之前他刚小心地关上窗户，然后往门口走去。

他背后一阵低沉，危险的声音。“你要去哪儿？”

“我......”他嘟囔着，“我觉得......”

“过来。”

这不是一个命令。

即使是，克拉克也绝不会拒绝。

他把文件夹放在椅子上，解下披风，飞快的把制服脱下叠成一个小块。然后一阵风似的费上床，落在布鲁斯身边，靠近他。

布鲁斯伸出前臂挡在他的胸前，拦住了他，然后把他重重的推到床垫上，压在他身上，抱住了他。

这不是相拥而眠，这是更原始的，兽性的东西，一些……别的东西。

布鲁斯的眉毛贴在他胸口的正中央，手放在他的脖子上，手指搭在他下巴下面的动脉上，大拇指环在他的颈静脉上。慵懒的，不可动摇的。

克拉克试着不去细想。试着忽略它。但是他忍不住去想象，如果没有发生那些事，布鲁斯会不会像现在这样抱着他？如果他们从未去到那个平行世界呢？如果那个超人从来没有触碰过他，伤害过他，侮辱过他呢？如果那些都没有发生过，布鲁斯会像现在这样触摸他吗？会像这样抱着他吗？他会不会更温柔？更随意？

这些都不重要。

这不重要，因为现在布鲁斯就在他身边，而且他们和好了。在经历过所有这些以后，在他使布鲁斯遭受所有这一切之后，他怎么可能要求更多？当他躺在这世上最美丽，完美的人身边……当那个人说，好……说了好并且吻了他，说了好并且回应了他，尽管在这一切发生以后。

还有什么事比这更重要吗？

他抬起手，覆住布鲁斯的。温柔的让他们彼此十指相扣，再把那只与他手指缠绕的拳头举到嘴边，亲了亲他的指关节。他注意到一条细长的伤疤蔓延在布鲁斯的中指上面。他便伸出舌头，沿着那条痕迹细细描绘着。

“我想我的蝙蝠镖。”布鲁斯咕哝道。

他把布鲁斯的手指放进嘴里，从头到尾，吮吸着。

“我要睡觉，克拉克。”

他拉过布鲁斯的手，开始亲吻他，从他的手腕内侧，划过他的前臂，印在他长年锻炼的肱二头肌上，发现了另一个伤疤。弯曲而变形。

“你是狗啊，”布鲁斯嘟囔。

他接近那个男人，继续亲吻过他的肩膀，往上到他的脖子一边。对他下颌下面的部位表现出强烈的兴趣，然后拂过他的下巴，用一个持久的、温柔的吻偷走他的嘴唇。

布鲁斯瑟缩了一下，但很快就沉浸在这个吻里，并不气馁的压上克拉克的嘴唇主动索取他，然后在分享自己一瞬间的渴望后推开了他。一瞬间的肉欲和爱意。一瞬间又存在了的火花，从他们拜访了平行世界后就变淡了的。那一属于他们彼此的瞬间。

布鲁斯打断了这个吻，深深的，平稳的吸了一口气，同时克拉克的吻逐渐扩散到他的嘴角、脸颊，和下颌。

“你还好吗？”他抵在他皮肤上说。

“很好，”布鲁斯嘶嘶道。

克拉克的嘴唇拂过布鲁斯下巴中间的凹痕，他带着胡渣的脸，直到那个伤疤粗糙的边缘。他停了下来。他硬了。

他亲吻过那边缘。一张开嘴，他就能感受到伤疤组织的褶皱以卡尔家族家徽的模样弯曲着。超人的标记。

“另一条狗，”布鲁斯毫不犹豫地说。

“狗？”他忍不住吃惊的小声抱怨。

他怎么能这样轻蔑？这样冷漠？

“一条疯狗，”布鲁斯确认道。

他局促不安的把目光从伤疤投回到男人，试着撕开他的面具去看他的眼神，他坚定的面孔，他难以捉摸的语气。可他做不到。他从来没有成功的读懂过他。他从来都没有读懂过这个男人。读懂布鲁斯。

但是他知道他本不应该这么做。他本不应该让他回想起那些事。他本应该更谨慎，思虑更周全。

布鲁斯靠向他，空着的那只手插入他的头发，把他拉进一个激烈的吻里。一个吻，诉说了理解，原谅，以及他们的关系。只是他们两个。他们一起。没有什么比这更重要了。

克拉克全盘接受了男人的黑暗，内在，味道，在布鲁斯翻身而上时顺从地躺下。拥住他。进入了他。

他欣然接受了舌头的推进，紧了紧那只与他相扣的手，另一只手握住布鲁斯的臀部，鼓励地把他拉进自己。因为他想象不到这辈子会有任何时刻比这样一个机会更简单，更真实，更美好。这样一个他们毫无间隙深吻的时刻。这样一个他注视着布鲁斯热切又坚定的双眼的时刻。布鲁斯，只是布鲁斯。注视着他，就像昨天晚上那样，注视着他。就像，现在，他们分开后，布鲁斯看着他的那个眼神。

布鲁斯看着他，呼吸粗重，脸微红着，嘴唇湿漉漉的，但依然……依然有着国王般的权威和庄严。

“我爱你，”克拉克听见自己这样说道。

“我知道。”

他们又吻在了一起。布鲁斯的大腿环着他，赤裸的身躯压着他，他的欲望摩擦着他，坚硬又火热，抵在他的腹部。

舌头，牙齿，和嘴唇。

克拉克闭上眼，在布鲁斯的嘴里呻吟着，同时他坚硬的长度贴着布鲁斯布满疤痕的身体。他的欲望油然而起。他的内心纠结的兴奋。他们的髋部紧紧贴在一起，当布鲁斯冲撞时。他开始紧张，当他们的嘴唇分开，同时他开始找昨天晚上在他脖子上发现的那个黑点时；当他感觉他手里握着的那只手离开了，轻轻划过他的大腿内侧，包裹住他的根部时。

他重重的喘息了一下，体验着早就弥漫在空气中的强烈的欲望和灼热，和使人精神平静的香气，布鲁斯的气味。那样黑暗，那样深邃，这味道威胁着他，让他沉迷；丰富，迷人，有诱惑力，使他情不自禁的犯罪般的上瘾。危险的，渴望的，混合有另一个男人的饥渴，极其渴望的，唤起了他的欲望。

布鲁斯把手从他的头发上移开，扩张了他，进入了他。

克拉克知道他撑不了多久。他被攻陷了三个阵地：触碰他脖子的嘴，握着他根部的手，还有埋在他的身体里的布鲁斯。那张嘴发现了他肩膀边上的敏感点，那双手开始快速的、用力的撸动时，揶揄的用大拇指蹭他的领口。布鲁斯冲刺的角度转向了……转向了……操。

四帷床的床柱砰地一声撞在墙上，他们身下的床垫也在同一时间摇摆着。他不受控制的呻吟出声，放纵般的，手伸到布鲁斯的头发里。用断断续续、含糊不清的句子告诉布鲁斯，他有多么重要，多么完美，还有他永远也不愿意，不能伤害他。用他的手臂环住布鲁斯，向他保证，他绝对不会成为一个怪物，绝对不会把他关起来，绝对不会，标记他。他在一个喘不上气的呻吟声中向他保证了所有。一声呻吟，导向了一声渴望的，疯狂的啜泣，他在另一个男人的手里达到高潮。

布鲁斯就在他的身后。牙齿咬上他的脖子，拳头摔进床垫的两边，驱使着他进入一种新产生的紧迫感中。

他着迷的看着布鲁斯的肌肉颤抖着，他的神经末稍在这细小的火花引起的爆炸中点燃，在纯粹的，不加掩饰的愉悦中，布鲁斯发出低沉而持续的低吼，同一时间他释放在克拉克体内。

布鲁斯退出去时，他感受到另一个男人灼热的精液从他身上溢出来。

“操，你好紧，”布鲁斯喘息道。

克拉克微笑，亲吻他。

一阵颤栗。

布鲁斯躲开了。

“对不起。”

“不，”克拉克说，没事。我们不必要这么做。没关系的。”

“我会克服这个的，”他小声说。

“没关系。”

他决定换成拥抱着布鲁斯，让他舒适地躺在自己的身上，把自己的脸埋在他的头发里，布鲁斯放松地慢慢入睡。

克拉克注意到他们现在真的是在拥抱着，所以他默许了自己的嘴角泄漏出一个微微的、不为人知的微笑。

布鲁斯待了一会儿，然后咕哝着坐了起来，几乎是指责般的瞪着溅在身上干了的精液，和他们身上的痕迹。这个是个没说出口的要求。静默的。但是克拉克遵从了。

他把布鲁斯抱在怀里，飞进了不远处卧室套间里的浴室。不像庄园的大部分房间，这个房间很明亮并且配备有先进的现代化浴头，下面是一个差不多有床那么大的凹下去的浴缸。他越过边缘，在闪亮的白色的浴缸中间落下。

“你财产有多少？”

“现在问这个？明面上的超过七十亿美元。”

“明面上。”

布鲁斯看了他一眼，像是在说，明知故问。

“好吧。”克拉克嘟囔。

“那其余的呢？”他打开了花洒，水温适中。

布鲁斯优雅的转到水流下。“不同的信托基金，银行账户，股票，以及一些不同的别名下的财产持有，”他含糊不清的说。闭上眼，在湍急的水流下冲洗头部。

“所以其中一个别名建造了瞭望塔？”

“不是”，布鲁斯皱了皱眉，道，“韦恩集团在卫星作为瞭望塔的前几年就发射了。在公司高层看来，无论如何吧，卫星有了故障，导致它脱离了轨道。我们损失了八百万美元。从那以后，当然了，卫星已经充分检修过了，为的是使它跟太空科技部制造的那个几乎看不出来是同一个。”

“你假装死亡，还从你自己的公司偷了一个价值八百万美元的卫星？”

“你的意思是让我道个歉再把卫星还回去？”

“嗯……还是别了？”

“这就对了。”他转过脸看向他，水毫无防备地落在他的肩膀上，他伸出手去无声而缓慢的放在克拉克的半边脸颊上。“我想那上面无论如何也有我的名字了。”

这很轻松。

一场轻松的，敞开心扉的，温和的对话，就好像……好想他们很长一段时间都没有过了。

一场对话，是对他们多年的友谊的回想，不是这几个月的那些猜疑。一场对话，言明了这一段这么多年以来建立的，默契的搭档之情。而不是他过去的几个月煽动的那些转瞬即逝的，脆弱的火花。一场对话，没有内疚，也没有那些不坚定的保证。

只有他们彼此。

只有他。

只有布鲁斯。

而且这一切都很轻松。

正确。

令人愉快。

 

布鲁斯的手沿着他的脸颊向下滑，描绘他胸膛上的线条，然后狠狠地将他推到了浴缸边缘。 他坐着，几乎算得上是恍惚地凝视着布鲁斯——当布鲁斯在自己面前沉下膝盖之前，早已洗净了他们那场性爱留下的痕迹。 他冰蓝色的双眸正对上他的，震慑，俘获，挑战。

让他不敢动弹，而布鲁斯缓慢地、坚定地，用手指环上他阴茎的底端，并将剩余的部分含入口中。

这正符合他作战的一贯风格:精准、未雨绸缪且强而有力。这种风格由他开发并完善，最终独树一帜。

布鲁斯相当强硬，鉴于他完全不怕弄伤克拉克，他用牙齿饥渴难耐地上下刮擦着克拉克的阴茎，将卵囊紧紧攥在手中摩挲，接着流畅地做了一个深喉。他不停地吮吸着，直至克拉克觉得自己快要射在他嘴里、几近窒息、整个身体在高潮前痉挛颤抖。

布鲁斯停下动作，用手掌根部擦了擦下唇，然后摇摇晃晃地走回去，猛地一头扎进洗脸台水龙头下涌动的水流中。

“布…布鲁斯？”他艰难地说。“怎么…” 他紧张地抽了一口气，“怎么了？”

布鲁斯没有回应他。他走上前来，缓缓地欺身压在克拉克身上；攀附着他、分开腿骑跨着他，并最终定格在他身上。

克拉克紧张地咽了咽口水。

他迷惑地凝视着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯坐在他的大腿上；流动的水像闪烁着银光的小溪，拂过他虬结劳损的肌肉群，在他那些仿佛经过精心雕琢的伤疤上飞溅四溢。克拉克放任自己的目光在这些标记上流连逡巡。每道伤痕都代表着一场或败或胜的战役，窃走他身体明快流畅的线条，揭示了一具本应完美无瑕的躯体的可叹瑕疵。 这些伤疤有的十分细小，只会带来皮肤的不适和破损；另一些则伤及肌肉，磨损了血肉，以近乎残忍的赤诚彰显着自己的存在。它们在他的皮肤上以自己的形状和位置争相诉说自己的来历。

伤疤的遮蔽之下，正如同木材的纹理上覆盖着一层薄薄的涂层那样，分布着众多大大小小的瘀斑。有些来自克拉克。那些小小的、红色的啮咬痕迹是昨夜留下的；更多是黑暗而狰狞的瘀痕，昭示着发生在比利亚的那场战斗；另一些则更早，已淡化褪色，但仍残酷地使他回忆起布鲁斯做义警时在街道巡视的日子。

这些都是骨架。瘀痕。伤疤。

正是它们一点点构架起、勾勒出、晕染成伤疤之下的这个男人。

布鲁斯。

他就是一个解剖学的活体样本，一件经艺术大师之手塑造出的得意之作，是克拉克所见过的最美好的事物。

布鲁斯俯身接近克拉克，在被一点点扩张开来的时候咬牙挤出嘶嘶的声音，然后在克拉克将他的全部尺寸没入时小声地咒骂着。接着布鲁斯坐了一会儿，眉梢深锁，嘴巴张开，空气缓慢而有节奏地在他体内吐纳。克拉克开始品尝从他肩上滚落的水珠，逗弄布鲁斯齿列间的肌肤，为这个男人唇齿间散逸出的辛香发出满足的喟叹。

布鲁斯骑跨在他身上开始了动作。

最初十分缓慢，伴随着声声压抑的低吼。

克拉克呻吟着，沿着布鲁斯脸颊的边缘散布下一串串吻痕，并随着布鲁斯每次的下沉而挺送自己的腰胯。最终两人在刺痛中共同攀上了高潮。

很快地，他们嘶喊出声，哀鸣着，挣扎着试图找到一个更舒服的姿势：因为他们正在肥皂、水和水蒸气之间做爱。当布鲁斯尝试着将自己支撑起来以便找到一个更合适的角度的时候，他们的手脚都滑落在湿漉漉的瓷砖上；他们不断地碰落香波瓶子，随着一阵噼里啪啦的响声，两人的身体也交缠着滑倒；由此而生的咒骂继而变成狂乱的喘息，在顺着墙滑下来的时候他们俩的嘴唇正在一个毫无章法的吻中激烈地撕咬碰撞。

克拉克感到自己即将陷落。他用胳膊环住布鲁斯，接着从淋浴喷头下飞出来把布鲁斯牢牢钉在天花板上。克拉克身上的男人分开他们胶合在一起的唇，透过蒸腾而上的水汽向下俯视着下面的房间。他的双臂更紧地箍住克拉克——因为他不得不迅速地利用剩余的空间来将自己的腿抬得更高，以便迎合克拉克胯部的强劲冲击从他喉咙深处迫出一声不顾一切又饥渴难耐的哭喊。

克拉克深深地插入他，感受到了从头顶到咽喉的一阵熟悉的窒息感，感到自己快要燃烧起来了。他紧咬牙关，竭力控制住自己；因为他将布鲁斯狠狠地抵在建筑物上的力道足以使照明设备颤动不已。布鲁斯在他耳边呻吟着喘息着，他几乎将布鲁斯贯穿；与此同时，布鲁斯在他臂弯里缓缓变成碎片。

“那儿，克拉克…” 他喃喃道。“就是…那儿。”

布鲁斯稍稍调整着，晃动着他的臀部以便克拉克更好地挺进——像是堤坝溃防那样的，布鲁斯达到了高潮。他全身颤抖着，声音从他口中不小心倾泻而出，奏出渐强直至高潮的旋律。布鲁斯的面部变换过一系列复杂的情感，最终在放松中颤抖着得以释放。

那种表情——安详，满足，且如此…如此的美丽……这几乎摧毁了克拉克。解构了他。破坏了他一直以来和布鲁斯试图维持的表面上的平静。

他用自己的唇将布鲁斯带入一个饥渴难耐的吻中，以濒死的绝望钉入他，用超级速度抚过他的每一寸肌肤，开拓布鲁斯身体的每一个角落。

天啊，他……

绝对的完美……

那么……

他进入了布鲁斯。用下流的数量可观的精液填满他，感受着它们包裹着阴茎的触感，沿着他的柱头流淌下来，滴落在他大腿上。克拉克用手抚上布鲁斯的身体，转向他，然后……

布鲁斯感到沮丧，憋闷，喘不过气来。

克拉克移开嘴唇，紧接着布鲁斯就像一个即将溺毙的人重新浮上水面那样大口大口地喘着气。

“哦，天啊，布鲁斯，对不……” 克拉克开始道歉。

“应该道歉的人是我”， 布鲁斯接上他没说完的话。 “我会逐渐适应这个的。我……” 他深吸了一口粗粝的空气，嘶声说道，然后开始咒骂。“只是有的时候，它就这么……缠上我。”他舔了一下嘴唇。“气味是唤醒记忆最强有效的兴奋剂。”

“我不是那个意思……”克拉克结结巴巴地说，“我不是……”

“你本应……啊，怎么说，享受它”。布鲁斯回答道。

“我知道但我不是这个意思……很抱歉我……”

布鲁斯的眼睛紧紧地盯着他的。坚决的。愤怒的。“你可以失去控制，克拉克。” 他咆哮道。“我在这里和你在一起所以你可以和我做爱。你应该享受它。”

“但是……”

眼睛闪烁。“你敢后悔试试！”布鲁斯咆哮着。“你他妈的后悔试试？”

克拉克躲闪着他锋锐的目光和坚定的声线。“你知道我会伤害你……”

布鲁斯吻上了他。嘴巴张开，力道坚决。坚定到足以迫使克拉克配合着他的嘴唇动作，否则就会伤到他，坚定到足以把他们的脸撞在一块儿，坚定到足以扼杀他未出口的话。

在他们的嘴唇之间没有闪躲、碎片、犹豫；没有一丝悔恨、退缩、拒绝。有的只是渴求、爱意和需要。需要他理解——接受和理解。

这个吻慢了下来，并加深了。  
布鲁斯松开环抱着克拉克肩膀的手臂，将手指穿过克拉克的发丝。克拉克从天花板上飘下来，将布鲁斯抱在怀里。

“你可以伤害我，克拉克”，当他们的嘴唇分开时布鲁斯耳语道。“在这个星球上你能伤我至深。你能像另一个世界里的超人伤害他的蝙蝠侠那样的伤害我。那位超人对他的蝙蝠侠而言只是个顶着一张朋友的脸的敌人罢了。你可以不一样。只是...你太小心…”布鲁斯叹息道。“你不会像那样地伤害我。你不会变的。我相信你。”

克拉克喃喃地说了一连串安慰的话。几不成句，言不达意。

“但是”，布鲁斯继续说，“那是你唯一能伤害我的方法，克拉克。你不能…你不能像你以前那样伤害我。你不能通过让我知道你究竟有多想那样做来伤害我。你不能通过接吻来伤害我。不能像你刚刚这样来伤害我。除非你变了。”

“我不会改变的”，克拉克狂热地应答着，“我不会”。

“要是露易丝死了也是吗？” 布鲁斯停了一会儿。“即使我死了也不会吗？”

“我不会”，克拉克发誓道。“我不能……我看见那个超人了，布鲁斯，我看见了……我不会变成那样的。我发誓。”

布鲁斯发出一道沉重而精疲力竭的叹息。“我相信你。”

克拉克感到一阵紧张的刺痛——他意识到是时候了。是时候告诉布鲁斯他做了什么、他能做到什么了。

“你真的相信我吗？” 克拉克喃喃地说。

没有丝毫的犹豫：“是的。”

“我能……我能告诉你今天早上我去了哪里吗？”

半小时后，布鲁斯坐在地板上，裹着睡袍，腿上还放着昆腾医生给的文档资料，面前的地毯上散落着收集到的照片。

静谧而克制。“我不知道你会那么做。”

“我也没想过”，克拉克承认道。“这个方案并不完美。但它总会随着时间而消逝。” 短暂的停顿。“她可以在舞会上穿礼服。”

布鲁斯的手指沿着一张照片的边缘滑动。他凝视着印在光亮纸上的影像。凝视着影像中描绘出的女孩那被镌刻过的血肉。凝视着那一处的字词。

婊子。

“那就是热视线吗？”他喃喃地说。

“在某种程度上是的”，克拉克证实道。“从某种程度上来说是热视线。”

布鲁斯瑟缩了一下。

克拉克注意到了。

他注意到布鲁斯小心翼翼地把前后的照片叠放在一起，还注意到当布鲁斯用手指描刻女孩背上字迹的形状时，他无意识地伸手用大拇指沿着自己那枯萎的烙印的粗糙边缘刮擦着。他的造谣中伤的伤疤。

“这是你为我做的，是吗？”

克拉克不会撒谎。不会对他撒谎。不是现在。 “是的”。

”为什么？“ 声音低沉，几不可闻。

克拉克深深吸了一口气，低下身坐在布鲁斯身边的地板上。”这是……” 克拉克决心向他阐明真相。原始的、未经加工的真相。 “就是你来到公寓的那天晚上，后来你睡着了。你翻过身来，我没法假装它不存在。”克拉克说得很快。“接着我就想起了那个女孩，然后就给医院打了通电话。我打给昆腾医生以确保这个方案是安全的……它的确起作用了。”他微笑着抬起头来。“它生效了，布鲁斯。我消弭了她的伤疤。之前我从没这么试过。它…这很容易。”

布鲁斯什么也没说。

“这和我们没关系。不管怎样，我还是乐意为她提供这项免费服务的。”他努力轻轻地开口。“这与我们无关。” 一阵意味深长的停顿。“如果你想要的话。”

他低下头看向照片、文件还有他们分享的信息。目光定格在第一张照片上。布鲁斯救的女孩躺在地上不省人事，背部裸露在外，皮肤上一道红色伤疤赫然在目。旁边的另一张照片里，她躺在同一个位置上，同一张床，不同的是她的背部是光洁的，只在褪色的疤痕上留下一点被损毁的污迹。那并不完美无瑕。祛疤从来都不是完美无瑕的。但这样比以前更好一些。她会活得更好。变得更好。

“它不起作用，”布鲁斯喃喃地说。他依旧是那副铁铸的模样。“即使你让我看起来和以前一样，我也不能保证自己不会…它不会…它不会改变任何事情。你知道的。你可以修补我的脸，但你不能…你不能解决这个问题…克拉克，你不能治愈我。”

“我没有试图那么做。”

“那问题究竟出在哪儿？”

话题到了一个危险的边缘。他冷酷而镇静的状态中参杂了一瞬间的焦虑和不确定。

克拉克喃喃地说，“这不是你应该承受的”，他径直看向问题所在的那道伤疤，刻在另一人脸上的粗陋而狰狞的伤疤。”你不应该承受带着他给你的这道伤疤的生活。你没有做错什么。“

布鲁斯目光散涣地盯着前方。他的脸颊松弛而紧绷，双眸因未知的真相和那些永远不能说出口的事情而格外幽深。

克拉克不能让他处于这样的境地。克拉克不能放任布鲁斯沉溺于自深深处——被黑暗、悲恸和内疚吞没，他正在试着蜷缩在那里，潜藏在蝙蝠的死地中。

他伸出手来，将脸颊埋在手里，转身面向他。经验告诉他这一定意味着什么。根据他的经验，对面这个男人的双眼中透着挣扎。

”你不是婊子，布鲁斯。“

一片寂静。

”你不是“。绽开一个小小的微笑。你扮演了许多角色，但这不是其中之一。

沉默在两人之间蔓延。

最终，布鲁斯喃喃开口，“我知道”，将脸埋进手掌中。“我知道这个”。这些话完全是干巴巴的陈词滥调，像是一个未经完成的诺言，在一遍遍的重复中变得破旧而无力。“我知道的”。

克拉克截住了话头，将他拉近自己，拥着他并在额头上轻柔一吻。

“多…”布鲁斯低声说。“要花多长时间？”

”半个小时。“  
布鲁斯抬头瞥了他一眼。”要是我不打吗啡呢？“ 

克拉克看了他一会儿，试图穿透他眼中荒芜的黑暗，但是没有成功。

“只要几秒钟。”他轻声回答。

”你要现在就开始吗？“

他本来应该料到这个的。

”那会很疼的。“

“我知道。” 他垂下眼帘。“我害怕热视线，克拉克。”

“这样的话我们用上麻药会不会更容易一些？”

布鲁斯表情坚定：“我不能惧怕热视线。”

“但…”

“只要我们在一起的话，就不会。” 布鲁斯的声音低了下去，“我不能惧怕你，克拉克。”

布鲁斯的声音中隐含着什么东西。是依靠，是信念；是以前所没有的事物；是对他知道自己在做什么的一个保证，保证这不是儿戏；是一个不言而喻的承诺，承诺这不只是他被期待去做的，而是他自己真正需要的。

“好吧，”克拉克喃喃地说，”好的，我会按你说的做。“

布鲁斯没有移开视线。没有退缩。没有犹豫。”来吧。“

克拉克动手了。

此时。此地。

在布鲁斯卧室的地板上，手就中是他的脸颊，他们周围的地毯上散落着稍早一点时克拉克成功的小证据。

他用红色的火焰烧掉旧的疤痕组织，用集中的X射线杀死受损的细胞，然后切换到热视线来模糊疤痕的边缘。最后，他以冷冻呼吸抵消了挥之不去的热量。

布鲁斯痛苦地爬起来，把他的手掌按在脸上，然后僵住了。轻轻地用手指摩挲着脸颊。

”这种处理并不完美，“克拉克说。

布鲁斯蓦地起身，大步走进浴室，开始从各个角度检查自己的脸。

”很抱歉我不能——“

“我几乎看不到疤痕了，”布鲁斯打断了他的话。“这个新伤痕不是永久性的。”他深深地看着克拉克，“你做到了。”

他没有做到。他仍然可以看到隐藏在他血肉之下的伤疤组织，被破坏的细胞的痕迹，还有死皮。突然他意识到，即使布鲁斯的肉眼看不到，但在他眼中总是能够看到它。就算布鲁斯照镜子……但这就够了。布鲁斯看不到就足够了。

“你为什么不早点把伤疤去掉呢？”他问道。“我们第一次回家是什么时候来着？”

”那不会起作用的。不像这个”，他淡淡地说。

“但你为什么不肯试试呢？”

布鲁斯停住，把手从他新治愈的脸颊上放下来，转身看到他仍坐在卧室的地板上。

“你啊。”

克拉克眨眨眼。“我？”

“我想…完全不存在所谓的问题。”布鲁斯试着解释，”要是我把它去掉的话，总会有人会问为啥一个神秘人需要将超人的标志从他脸上抹除，为什么一个和蝙蝠侠人设吻合的人会被超人那样伤害”。他最后一次回头看了看自己的倒影，然后边揉着脸颊边走回房间。“那样可能会毁了你，克拉克。毁掉你所象征的，你为之奋斗的一切，还会毁掉你…你不应该被那样对待，克拉克。你没有做错什么。你的名誉不应该被毁了…”

“我的名声?”克拉克打断了他的话。“你认为我的名声比这更重要吗？”他惊恐地说，“布鲁斯，你怎么能这么想？”

”你什么都没有做错，我…” 他纠正自己，“我以为做错的那个人是我。我以为我…没什么。”

”就是你消除了另一个世界的小丑对另一个世界超人的影响”，克拉克意识到。

“是我。“

“为什么?”他不由得跪下，“为了挽救我的声誉吗？”

“不。是为了拯救你。”

克拉克目不转睛地看着他。

布鲁斯叹了口气，向他走去。他终于取得了主动权，就好像是通过链接质问他试图理解他似的。

”要是让卢瑟发现有另一个世界，一个存在可能会被控制的氪星人的世界，你觉得会发生什么？“他喃喃地说。”我们的世界里会有多少坏人希望找到让氪星人失控的方法，然后赢得一个超级盟友？希望他们自己拥有超人？“一阵意味深长的停顿。”他首先会跟踪你。然后他会经行复仇，用他独有的方式攻击你，并取得胜利。他会杀了你的。“他抬高了声调，”我是为了保护你，克拉克。“

”女王蜂?”

他挤出一个微笑说道:”我们得感激女王蜂那边既没有那个智商也没有那个能力去证实这一点。“

“你真是太了不起了。”

那些词从他口中说出，就像是命中注定的一样。仿佛它们是某种神圣的真理。好像这不是他一直都知道的似的。. 

“你是如此…你从未放弃过我，不是吗？即便在最艰难的时候，即使在那种事情发生之后，即使在所有的事情都一团糟的时候你都…天啊布鲁斯…尽管发生了那么多你都从未…即便在我…”他走上前去，将双臂环上那个人，然后将自己的嘴唇紧紧压上他的。

这个吻有别于他们之前的所有亲吻。这是…快乐的。布鲁斯把头偏到了一边，张开嘴，放任自己的唇深深落入一个又一个温暖的吻中，每一个吻都比前一个稍长一些。克拉克回应着他的动作，迎上每一个吻，并在每个之后都附加上自己的小小的吻。

他们站在一起，彼此分享，彼此爱慕，彼此拥抱。这是他唯一所求。这是他一直以来想要的。这是他所需全部。因为布鲁斯给了他呼吸和呼吸的理由。布里斯给了他存在的价值。布鲁斯给了他…一切。他无法言说布鲁斯对他的意义。至少无法用语言表达。

随着不约而同的一声温柔叹息，他们的唇分开了，布鲁斯光洁的脸颊贴着克拉克的。

“出问题的从来不是你，克拉克。你是英雄。你是予我救赎的那个人。你是…我爱你。我总是…操…我永远爱你。”

他微微笑开，倾身向前，彼此分享了另一个绵长的吻。

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯抵着他的嘴唇说道，“谢谢你没有放弃我。谢谢你为我而战。谢谢你…我不知道没有你我会不会…克拉克。我不会...不过…谢谢你让我再次坚强起来。”

经历了几个月的不安之后，他终于感觉自己走在了坚实的地面上。在黑暗中摸索了一段时间之后，他终于觉得太阳再次升起了。在…在经历了那些事情之后…他们在一起了。他们完整了。

其他的都不重要了。

【全文完】

 

本系列所有翻译（按照翻译顺序）：  
乌瑟卡夫  
洛云上走  
Lukeer  
李 帅德布耀布耀德 狗蛋  
mle  
Sunny  
Maggie_Bourne。

最后感谢大家的支持。


End file.
